Highschool Life
by XgoldenxdreamsX
Summary: The Teen Titans go to high school and have to deal with the drama. Mostly DickxKori and RachelxGar. Vic and Karen are already dating. (sorry if it wasn't obvious) Some Romance ;D MAJOR FLUFF and PLOT
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Richard let out a heavy sigh and turned to his side to look at his alarm clock. "Seven thirty already, I better get up," he said silently to himself. "Dick," came a high pitched voice from behind him and he jerked awake, knowing now that he wasn't alone. He turned to see a short ebony haired girl with gray eyes smiling at him. Now the images were clearing as he remembered last night. "Look,Lisa?"

"It's Leslie," she corrected slightly annoyed but she told herself that he was just getting up.

"Okay then Leslie I was drunk so you kinda need to leave." Now she knew it wasn't because he was just getting up.

"But, you're under age",she started rather angrily, "It was love."

"No, it wasn't now leave." She huffed and fumed as she gathered up her things, and slammed the door behind her. He sighed, this was the perfect way for a senior to start his first day of school.

I turned the shower knob for cold water and scrubbed off the glitter from Lisa or Leslie or whatever he name was. The last thing I need is for my friends to joke on me, again. It was nothing personal, I am a playboy, a heartbreaker. A knock was heard from the bathroom door,"Master Dick, once you're finished with your shower, your friends Victor and Garfield are downstairs waiting."

"Okay, thanks Alfred!" I shouted back to my butler.

Quickly, I jumped out of the shower, dried off and threw on some jeans and a red sweatshirt. On my way out of my room I grabbed my sunglasses,even though it was not sunny outside and gelled my hair to perfection.

"Yo, Dick how've you been," asked Vic, a tall, well built African American.

"Fine," I responded grabbing a bagel with cream cheese.

"You don't look fine," Gar teased as he brushed back his blonde hair.

"Yeah, says the one who died the tips of their hair green", I retorted with bagel stuffed in my mouth.

He gasped in fake surprise. "It's cool!" he shouted back as if that wasn't the first time somebody had mentioned his hair.

"You just keep telling yourself that, grass stain," Vic chimed in on the conversation. Before Gar could respond me and Vic were already out of the house. We were riding in Vic's 'baby' to school and the whole ride was filled with an argument because Vic kept explaining rules to Gar.

"And lastly but absolutely not least you will not put your feet on the dash board, that is if you get a chance to sit it the front."

Gar slumped back in his leather seat and began to fum,"Then how come Karen can put her feet up?"

Vic looked at Gar, "I don't know maybe because she's my girlfriend."

**Kori's POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! /emI shut off my alarm nervously. Today was the first day of school. I have not learned all of the American ways nor have I learned how to speak english fully. I had already picked out my outfit from yesterday because I was filled with anxiety. I wore a gray a-line skirt with a pink v-neck cardigan sweater. Looking in the mirror I tied my vermillion (one of my favorite colors) hair into a loose bun and combed down my bangs. Tripping over almost all of the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" I chirped. My sister glared at me with hate./p

"Good morning, sweetie," my mother called from the kitchen./p

I saw my sister and brother and I heard my mother but my father was nowhere in sight. He was probably in the office working. They,my mom and my dad, would go on business trips around the world, leaving me, my sister and my brother. I take a seat in between Komi and Ryan. I grab a bowl of the corn flakes and pour the milk while my mother came out with a plate of scrambled eggs and sliced oranges. I try to start conversation./p

"Hey, Ryan so this is going to be your last year in middle school," I say as I ruffle his hair knowing that he does not like it when someone does so.

"Hey, stop that," he shooed my hand away from his hair. I giggled as I shoved a spoonful of cornflakes into my mouth. After Ryan fixed his hair he said,"Yeah I know and I'm going to run the school since I'm gonna be an eighth grader this year. I laugh at this and look at my iPhone and nearly choked.

"Komi! We have to go to school, it's 7:47!" I got up and swung my purple (another one of my favorite colors) book bag over my shoulders.

"School starts at 8:00 we've got time," she said uninterestedly as she continued to eat her cereal./p

"No, we have to go now!"/p

"Do you want a ride? If so you'll have to wait until I'm ready to go. You know the bus doesn't come in this neighborhood." she smirked and started eating in slow motion./p

I groaned,"Well then I'm going to walk to school."

"Korina Anders you will do no such thing, especially in that skirt,"Her father shook his head disapprovingly. Of coarse he had come out of his office just when I was about to

"Dad it is not the big deal! I am in the high school now!" she said as she got closer and closer to the door.

"That's an even bigger problem. This is not Jump City, it's Gotham, New York. Gotham is a much busier city. It's not safe."

Now I was just wasting time. This argument was pointless. "Mom..." I whined begging for her assistance.

"Luanne..." my father replied mimicking my voice as if he were competing with me. My mother giggled girlishly and spoke to my father in a somewhat stern voice.

"Now honey, listen, Kori can handle herself. She's growing up so let's let her go on and walk to school since she wants to be early and Komi's not ready yet."/p

"But Luanne-"

"She'll be safe. Besides, there are other students walking as well."/p

"Before my father could try to find another reason to argue I cried out, "Thanks mom!" and I started walking towards Gotham High.

* * *

**A/N: My First Multi-Chapter Story! Please review!**


	2. Why is he nice?

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans, DC does

Ok, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I skipped a lot of characters POV's and that's because I wanted my main focus to be Dick and Kory but as I progress in the story you'll see how other characters think. In chapter one there is a list of all the main characters in this story. Ok on with the story...

**Why is he so nice? ... **(idk, gosh Kori)

* * *

**Dick**

We walked into the school and from every angle girls were staring, but I was used to it. All I wanted to do was get this day over with.

"Hey, Riche-poo, it's amazing to see you again!" screeched a high-pitched voice.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you, Katrina," Dick said without even turning around. Unlike Dick, Vic and Gar didn't catch on to the "just ignore her" plan. They basically turned around to have a full conversation with her.

"Girl, why don't you just leave him alone? Isn't clear as day that he doesn't love you!" Vic said now ready to walk into the building.

"You seem jealous," Katrina said continuing,"Even if you are gay, he was just playing around. he really loves me right, Riche-poo?" It was too late I was already in the building.

"Dude, wait for us." Gar said running with a pissed off Vic close behind him.

"Okay, I'm gonna head for my locker, see ya," I called back walking towards my class while pulling out my schedule.

**Welcome Back to Gotham High, Richard John Grayson! This is your schedule for the year!**

**BELL 1: History, ; Rm. 31, Mr. Mod Second Semester: Science: Dr. Chang; Rm.25**

**BELL 2: Pysical Education P.E; Gymnasium**

**BELL 3: French, Madame Rouge; Rm. 42**

**BELL 4: Lunch; Cafeteria**

**BELL 5: Math; Rm. 49**

It was so cheesy I put some stuff in my locker but not too much. I really wasn't the type of person to decorate. With my History books in one hand I headed for room 31.

When I got there it had all the seats lined up, row by row. In front of the board was a man with red hair and his yellow teeth were showing as he spoke.

"C'mon in, my duckies! Take a seat any seat!" I stared disgustedly at him as I took a seat, one of the empty ones in the back. I took out my notebook and my dull wooden pencil, preparing for the things this mad man was about to have us do.

* * *

**Kori**

As I was walking I got many stares and I kept trying to guess was my skirt pulled up in the back? Was I only wearing one earing? When I got to the steps an idiot called out,"Nice ass!" and I blushed a deep scarlet and walked inside the building and thought,"_ I never should have worn that skirt today like my father had suggested" _However, when I walked in the building, I got even more stares. Hating glares from the women and greedy stares from the men.

I did not have a schedule, so I was trying to find the office. I had no idea where to look or where it was. I tried asking questions.

"Um, excuse me," I said to a girl with blonde hair and wearing all pink. She glared at me and had a surprised expression on her face as if she was surprised someone like me was talking to her. I continued,"I am searching for the office, may you please help me complete my quest." She glared at me for a last time while saying," Listen whoever you are-"

"Kori," I finished but she quickly replied.

"Don't interrupt me. I run this school and unless you want me to get my boyfriend, the Dick Grayson, to come and kick your sorry ass then I suggest you get the hell away from me," She finished as she sashayed down the hallway with two girls following close behind her. What was her problem? I did not do anything wrong, I was just trying to ask for directions. I continued wandering around asking for help, but the school was enormous. The bell rang, loudly. How could my sister find the office and her class and I cannot?

The hallway was basically empty now and I was the only loser still looking. A boy with red hair came running down the hall, papers flying everywhere. I was about to move out-of-the-way but I held out both of my hands in front of me, telling him to stop. Maybe he could show me the way to the office.

"What,I'm kinda late for class," He said and I was surprised that he just did al that running and wasn't out of breath.

"I apologize, but I am new to this school and I need directions to the office," I say hoping that he wouldn't act like the other people when I asked them.

"The main office? Sure. You go straight untill you see the library and the make a left by the Teacher's Room."

"Thank you, very mu-"

"No problem," he said running again.

I followed his directions and I made it to the office. There was a chubby woman with curly brown hair.

"Hello, sweetie can I help you," she said in a southern accent.

"Yes, I need my schedule. Kori Anders," I say my name so she does not have to ask and I can hurry up and get to class.

"Ah, yes Anders," she says as if she remembers me from somewhere, but I can guarantee that I do not find this woman recognizable. Your sister came by not too long ago to get hers," she finishes sensing my confusion. "And man does she have the attitude. You can call me Ms. Debby, hon"

"She does indeed have an attitude. but I am used to it,"

Ms. Debby smiled at me and handed me my schedule. "I'll write a pass for ya," she said ripping a shet of paper from a notebook and scribbled stuff down on it. As she did so, I read my schedule.

**Welcome to Gotham High, Korina Alexandra Anders! This is your schedule for the year!**

**BELL 1: History: Rm.31 Mr. Mod Second Semester: Chemistry**

**BELL 2: Physical Education; Gymnasium**

**BELL 3: Literature; Rm. 67: Mrs. Anne**

**BELL 4: Lunch; Cafeteria**

**BELL 5: Math; Rm. 49**

I sighed, and Ms. Debby handed me my pass. "Thank you," and I'm on my way to Mr. Mod's class. Now that I have my schedule it was so much easier to find my class. I follow the room numbers. It went from twenty-eight to twenty-nine, thirty, and at last, thirty-one. All of a sudden I'm a nervous wreck. Well that's not true, I have been a nervous wreck since this morning. I ball up my fist and hold it up to the door.

I get this idea to just skip this class and just wait at the gymnasium, but I might get in trouble which is the last thing I would like to do. I finally get the courage to knock on the door and the teacher's voice stops. I hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened, leaving me exposed to the class. Whispers were heard and many more stares.

"May I help you?" he asked in a very strong British accent. Did he not know I was in his class? I silently hand him the note. He looked at the note the he looked at me up and down and stepped out of the way as if encouraging me into the smiled, exposing his yellow, crooked teeth. I took the very last seat in the back corner next to a guy with sunglasses.

"Welcome to Gotham High, Miss Korina Anders,"

"You can just call me Kori," I said uncomfortably knowing that everybody's eyes were on me, especially sunglasses over here. However, he was handsome and highly attractive, but I do not have any time to focus on that right now.

"Very well, as your tour guide, Mr. Grayson will show you around all of your classes as well as around the school."

I guess "Grayson" was not happy knowing that he will be my tour guide because I saw him shift from foot to foot. Wait a second isn't Grayson the Dick Grayson that was going out with the girl in the pink I met in the hallway. She said that he was going to kick my ass!

I tried to take notes but all Mr. Mod did was babble on and on about how Britain was so much better than America. Mr. Mod also made an announcement on how we will have to watch a thirty minute long video on getting us started in this class. As I was doodling in my history notebook, as other people threw paper airplanes or crumbled up paper to toss in the garbage, a person in front of me turned around and handed me a note.

_Hey,cutie I'm just loving that skirt you're wearing today, maybe later you can show me what's underneath. And if you're not feeling up to that you could always just remove everything. I'm having a party but we'll discuss the details later_

_-X_

Whoever "X" is they are surely not nice and I will most certainly not come to his party. I crumble it up and stuff it in my book bag. Obviously, Dick saw that I reacted some type of way.

"Hey are you okay? Who was that note from?"

Oh my goodness, his voice was so dreamy and husky! If he wanted to kick my butt the why was he being nice?

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews in the other chapter! Remember to review!**


	3. Dodge Ball

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans but if I did I'd bring them back**

* * *

**Dick**

Katrina kept trying to send me these flirty looks and it got on my nerves. She had to be in my class. Silence hushed over everyone when a knock was heard at the door.I didn't know who it was but I was glad that Mr. Mod finally stopped talking. Whispers were heard and Katrina finally turned around. I looked to see what everyone was whispering about but then I saw it, well her.

She was a beautiful red-head with bangs that framed her face. She bit her lip in nervousness which only made me blush. I haven't seen her last year so she must be new. I saw other guys basically drooling over her which only made me angry. "Please tell me your name", I silently begged. And she did. Her name was Korina Anders but she's always called Kori. I kept my eyes on her when she walked over to me and sat down. I think I have stared at Kori too long because she looked uncomfortable as she quickly took a seat beside me.

"Mad" Mod told us that we would have to watch a stupid 30 minute video in order to start history and all my other classes better not have videos like this. As the lights turned off, someone handed Kori a note. It was just a note so it was none of my business, but after she read it she crumbled it up and tossed it in her book bag.

"Hey, are you okay? Who was that note from?" I asked curiously wondering why she had acted that way.

"It was nothing," she turned away, moving her book bag further away from me as if she was trying to hide the note. Maybe she didn't trust me. She seemed really nice and I would definitely like to get to know her. Hopefully, she's not like the other girls, who only love me for the money or for my looks. However, I guess it serves them right since I was a playboy.

"Hi," I started rather nervously even though I'm The Dick Grayson,"Hi,I'm Dick,where are you from? I finish asking trying to start a conversation. It's not like we're going to get caught, Mr. Mod looked asleep anyways.

"Greetings, Dick, my name is Kori. I'm from Jump City however I originate from a country called Tameran." she finished.

"Tameran," I repeated slowly. I must have sounded like an idiot to her. She sounded so uncomfortable and irregular when she said my name.

"It's a small country many people do not even know it exist." Really? I ask silently to myself, because I remember Bruce saying something about Tameran. Materoffact, we had to study Tameranians once.

"I know about Tameran," I say as I watch her face light up. The video is almost over. There's only about 21 minutes left.

"My real name's Richard, Dick is just a nick-name," I say so she doesn't think I have a weird name. (No offense to those who have that name)

"Hey, let me see your schedule, we might have the same classes. Besides, I'll need to show you around the school."

"Okay," she replied as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag.

"Hm, let's see," I said as I read over hers then mine. "We both have gym together and Math. Ofcoarse, not to forget lunch, there you could meet my friends."

"Friends? Oh, I'm not very good at meeting new people." Kori said as she hung her head down in shame. She was just adorable.

"Well, you were amazing at meeting me, how could they be any different?" I ask slightly cheering her up. "We sit in the middle of the cafeteria, just incase you were wondering. You most certainly are welcomed to join us. The bell rang, waking Mr. Mod up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow,my duckies!" He yelled as he got ready for his next class.

Meanwhile, I took Kori's arm, which was incredibly soft, and she giggled as I lead her out of the classroom. Suddenly, she stopped giggling and said, "Are you certain your girlfriend would not mind?"

"My girlfriend?" I said questionably as I thought what she meant and then realized.

"Do you mean Babs?"

"Was she the one wearing all pink?"

"No, that was Katrina. Babs used to be my girlfriend, but we broke up and agreed to only be friends."

"Oh," Kori said softly which made me smile which I almost never did, especially on the first day if school.

"Here we are," I announced as we walked up to the gym. "After you change into your gym clothes, you can meet me and a couple of my friends right there," I pointed towards the last bottom two bleachers, to the left of the gym. I gave Kori one last stare, she was just so sweet and beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Finally, after blushing she and I separated into the locker rooms.

* * *

**Kori**

I smiled. How kind he was and what a liar, what was her name,Katrina? I groaned in remembrance. I opened the door to the smell of perfume and the hotness of steam. Once, I walked all the way in the locker room I could see the lockers and I found an empty one beside a girl with two puffy pigtails, on top of her head. She looked strong and very athletic. If I had a choice to have a person on my team she would definitely be one of my first picks.

I was suddenly insecure about my body and having to disrobe in front of all these girls. I have been told many remarks on how my figure was not normal even though there is no such thing as a normal figure. The athletic girl beside me said,"Are you alright,girl? Don't be shy we're all girls here, I think."

"Sorry, I guess I was a little shy," I said admittedly.

"It's normal, don't sweat it. Save your sweat for P.E."

We laughed. This had to be the only nice female I have encountered, not including Ms. Debby.

"By the way I'm Karen, Karen Beecher," She introduced and I did the same.

"My name is Kori Anders."

Once I got dressed I came out with Karen with a white tank top and black shorts and said,"You can come sit with me and my new friend," as I pointed towards the bleachers where Dick said he would be. Karen smiled.

"I see you've met my friends," Karen said as she started walking towards the bleachers. I stared, very confused as I followed her.

"Yo, Karen!"

"What's up Vic!" The two hollerd at each other.

"Uh, Bee who's your friend over there?" Asked a short boy with blonde hair with green tips at the end. I thought it looked funny, but not in a mean way. A pale girl with purple hair slapped the back of his head and the tall, mucular guy called Vic laughed. The girl with puple hair hissed,"Manners!" I however, gasped in surprise. Why would she do such a thing to a friend.

They must have heard me gasp because Karen stated,"Don't worry this is normal behvior. Karen turned around to the group,"Guys this is-"

"Kori," finished a familiar voice.

I turned around and smiled,"Richard!"

"Hey, Kori this is Vic ,Rachel, Gar, and Karen," Dick said taking a seat next to me, pointing to everyone, matching their names with their faces. After everyone in the gymnasium warmed up a loud blaring whistile screeched and the coach screamed right afterwords," Who's ready to start off the school year with a friendly game of dodge ball!"

Some of the students groaned, lke Rachel and Gar, but others cheered, like Dick,Vic,(Hey that rhymed), and Karen.

"You all will get together in groups of six, write down your team name, and wait to be called out onto the floor!" The coach hollered once more.

"Dudes, we have to find another person to be in our group!" Gar panicked even though he said six.

Vic replied,"Man, are you blind? There are six of us."

"Really? Hold on maybe I miscounted. Zero," he said pointing to Rachel,"One," he said pointing to me but before he could go on any further Rachel stopped him.

"You idiot, you don't start with zero when you count!" Vic shook his head in shame and I giggled.

"Geez dudes, I was just kidding!"

Rachel rolled her eyes,"Yeah, sure you were."

"Hey, Riche-poo! Got room for one more?" Katrina came over and asked when clealy she saw we were already a team. Everybody in the group groaned and shook their head, and I was one of them.

"Katrina we know you see we already have six people and even if we didn't you'd be one of the last people we'd choose," Dick said irritatedly and I knewt the feeling.

"Are you sure you don't have room for just one more," she pushed me to the side so she could sit beside Richard. He seemed even more irritated.

"No we don't," he said pushing her out the way and pulling me closer towards him. I blushed and I thought I saw a blush on his cheeks too, but I dismissed the idea.

"Well, don't be upset when the "Pretty in Pinks" beat you brats!" she screeched as she, her two followers and three other girls I haven't seen before, marched away.

"Now, that that's over what should our team name be?" Raven asked out of the silence.

"I say we call it Titans!" Gar shouted in enthusiasm.

"You know, that's actually the first good idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth," Rachel said monotonously as she smirked at Gar who slumped.

We wrote our team name on the paper and "Titans" was the first name called. We walked out onto the floor and shuddered as the name "Pretty In Pink" was called. Both teams started at opposite ends of the gym and we waited for the whistle to blow. As soon as to did we all raced for the ball, however the "Pretty In Pinks" stood there, scared, filling their nails. Each one of them got hit and I smacked the ball in Katrina's face.

Everyone cheered and slapped the high-fives while Vic and Gar fist bumped. After we took a seat we mainly just talked, waiting for the bell to ring which it did and we all dressed out and met in the hallway.

"I have French next, Kori so I can't go to Literature with you," Richard said, disappointedly.

"I have Literature," Rachel spoke up,"You can go with me,"

"I thank you, friend," I said glad now I have someone to call my friend.

"We're not friends,yet," she adds that last part not to sound too rude, but I slump my shoulders and nod as we walk on.

Gar stops me and says, once Rachel is out of earshot,"Don't worry about her, she can just be hard to get along with. Trust me, once you get to know her she's a true friend." I nod and catch up to Rachel ready for Literature.

**_After School... No ones POV _**

Everyone was outside of the school, walking down the steps chatting. Kori now new most of Dicks friends, but some weren't present, on the first day of school!

"So Kori, what bus are you getting on?" asked Dick.

"Oh, there is not a bus that comes into my neighborhood besides I walked to school today," finished Kori as she continued walking. The rest of the group waved goodbye to each other but Dick was still walking with Kori.

"Do you not have a bus to ride or a car to drive to go home?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, but I can't leave you walking home alone in the streets of Gotham, or any streets in that matter. Would you mind if I drive you home?" he asked trying not to be too sudden.

"Why, not at all,"Kori said as Dick lead her to his black mustang and opened the passenger side door. She giggled and slipped into the comfortable seat as he closed the door behind her.

Kori guided him to her house, they even exchanged phone numbers.

* * *

**Review for more chapters! Until Next Time, Loves!**


	4. A Little Morning Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. However, I own a bag of Cheetos...

**A little morning drama**

* * *

**Kori**

_"So Kori, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time-"_

_"Oh! That would be wonderful,Richard! I thought you had a girlfriend."_

_"Don't be silly, the only person I love is-"_

I awake to the constant shaking of my mother, who is sitting on the edge of my bed wearing her business suit. I say sleepily," Where are you going?"

"Me, your father, and your brother are going on a business trip to China," My mom said however, I am confused. Why was Ryan going?

"Ryan? Why is he going with you? I thought you said this was a business trip."

"Yes, but your father said he wanted to give Ryan a break from all the girls. I know he just started school and all but, your father said he wanted to toughen him up, take him somewhere."

"That does not make any sense!" I shouted at her,"What if I would like to come along as well!" I get angry at her for two reasons.

Number One: She's leaving me alone with Komi, and who knows what she will do to me.

Number Two: She interrupted my dream and I never got to find out what Richard was going to say.

She gave me a stern look. "We will be back in a week in a half." She swung her coach purse over her shoulder and rolled her suitcase out of my purple room.

I was already awake and I could no longer go back to sleep knowing half of my family was leaving me, so I got up, got dressed just like any other school day. I look at my alarm clock. It read: 6:34 AM in red digital numbers. I still had about two hours and a half untill I had to go to school.

"We will see you soon Kori!" my mother shouted downstairs. She only said my name so that meant she already gave Komi her goodbye hug.

I rolled my eyes, a sign Komi had taught me,"Okay!" I shout back but I can sense the disappointment in her footsteps. She wanted me to come downstairs and give her a good-bye hug. As soon as the door closed, I felt a wave of regret. I wasn't going to see her, my brother nor my father for a week in a half, and I did not even see them walk out the door. I rush to the window to see the car drive away.

I sighed, showered and I threw on some ripped capri pants and a white tank top with a golden star on the front. Looking in the mirror, I let my hair loose and brush it, leaving my hair down. It reached all the way to my elbows. Quickly, even though I still had time, I brushed my teeth and glossed my lips with a clear coating. My phone started ringing so I look at the caller ID. I smiled a Cheshire grin and bounced up and down in excitement, but hurriedly answered the call in my sweetest voice.

"Hello?" I say acting like I do not know who has called me.

"Hello? Is this Kori?"

"Yes, is this Richard?" I felt him smile.

"Yep, so I was wondering-" This was exactly how it started in my dream. Please, finish your sentence. "If it was okay if I pick you up to take you to school?" I sulk a little, I just met this guy. It was foolish of me to think such things.

"Oh! That would be wonderful!"

He laughed,"Great, I didn't want to seem like a stalker or anything," he said which made me giggle. "So, does 7:45 sound okay?"

"7:45 is perfect," I say bouncing a little.

"Good, I'll see you later," Richard said.

"Okay, bye," I say sadly that he is now hanging up. I would not mind if he talked to me all morning.

I ran down the steps, ready to prepare my breakfast, when Komi stopped me.

"Why weren't you down stairs?" she asks, hands on her hips. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black T-shirt that said" Work like a Boss, but the letters S were written with dollar signs. I wanted to tell her not to wear the skirt because of what happened to me the previous day when I wore mine.

"I have my reasons," I say trying to be like her and throw back her words in her face.

"Well then, who were you talking to?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Her arms moved from her hips, now they were folded. She was listening to my conversation? From all my silence she knew she was victorious. I huffed and went into the kitchen.

I put two poptarts in the toaster and got out the orange juice. I could not wait until 7:45! Normally, I am eager to learn new things, so I enjoy school. However, Richard just made it even more enjoyable!

When I was eating my breakfast, I kept choking and gagging while checking my phone every five minutes. It was now 7:30. Komi already left for school which sounds suspicious. Why would she leave so early if yesterday she seemed as if she didn't want to go at all? Anyhow,all I needed was to waste 15 minutes. During this time I put on some mascara and glossed my lips again since the orange juice made it fade.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang. I yanked the door open ,exposing myself. Richard was wearing a dark, short sleeved, navy shirt with black jeans and of coarse his sunglasses.

"Greetings", I mutter and smile because that is all I can say.

"Hey", he says steeping out of the way so that I can come outside. I do, and lock the door behind me, swinging my bag over my shoulders. I look in the driveway and see the same black mustang. Hopping into the soft leather seats, we start our drive to school in a comfortable silence.

"May you tell me what happened with that note. I was worrying about it all night." he admits which surprises me.

"You were worried?" I question.

"Yeah about you...er...or", he did not finish his sentence but I saw him blush.

"It was nothing. Just some idiot trying to flirt with me," I say and Richard

I turn on the radio and flip through the stations until I hear one of my favorite songs. At first I am humming and Richard starts chuckling and starts singing. It is not too long before I join in too.

I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

"Hey, that's not true!" Richard said which made me laugh and we continued singing.

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

By the time the song was over we arrived at Gotham High, still breathing heavily from holding the high notes.

We made small talk as we entered the building but, we had to separate since our lockers were not near each others. For the first time,(in forever...sorry I'll stop) someone greeted me at my locker. I didn't exactly know this person but they looked similar to Richard.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey,cutie",suddenly I jump. Someone was standing directly behind my locker. Wait a minute. That's the same staement that was on the note. This was "X",also known as, the jerk who gave me that perverted note.

Before he could say anything else, someone shouted my name.

"Hey girl,how's it," she stopped and looked at me then "X". "Is Xavier bothering you?"

"Well," I reply.

"No. We were just talking until you interrupted us." he tries to convince her.

"Let me ask you a question, Kori. Do you want to have sex with him?"

I immediately blush. "N-N-No...," I stutter. He leaves.

"Thanks,Bee," I say thankfully.

"I'm having a sleepover at my house. All the girls are gonna be there. You're welcomed to join us and I'll send you my address."

"That sounds wonderful! I would love to come!," I say excitingly.

We talk as we leave my locker and depart into our next class. I walk into history when Xavier stops me once again.

"Listen, I'm having a party and I want you to come," he looked directly at me and I started to feel really uncomfortable. "So, will you?" he handed me an invitation. There was only one answer I was going to say: Oh, hell to the no! Well, that's what I want to say but I am going to use my manners.

"No, thank you. I do not attend parties hosted by perverted jerks," and I turn to go back to my seat. However, when I do, Richard is standing right behind me.

"Xavier, I'm only going to say this once. Don't you ever mess with Kori or I will kick your ass!" he said calmly but sternly.

"I'd like to see it happen, Grayson," they taunt each other for another five minutes until the bell rings.

"Again?" Dick asked.

"Alright, you three, take your seats!" They glared at each other and grunted before taking their seats. Richard and I, once again, took a seat in the back.

No One's POV

"I am truley sorry about all of that drama that happened in history," Kori says turning towards Dick as they continue walking towards the gym.

"No worrys. This is highschool, there's gonna ba a whole lot of drama,"

"Run for your lives, dudes!" Gar came and ran between the two of them. He ducked behind Dick, who was confused until Rachel came running down the hall.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of your worthless body!"

"Wait, what happened?" Kori asked.

"Gar, what did you do?" Dick asked loudly.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just wished her a happy birthday!"

"And how exactly did you know about my birthday you stalker and why the hell would you care?"

"Guys look we all have to go to P.E, so let's just wait 'til lunch"

* * *

**Rachel**

How does Gar remember my birthday? My own father forgot my birthday which is normal. My birth is not a celebration to me niether my family exept probably my mom,even though she doesn't even celebrate it , something has changed once my dad started abusing both me and my mom. Ever since then I've been writing poems about my so called "feelings" and then Gar had to come and screw all that up.

Who comes to school with a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing topped with a blue unlit candle? And the worst part is, he gives it to a purple haired creep. I am so ticked off! I chased him to the gym, for some reason.

Dick and Kori were there, probably flirting when Gar ran in between them and I followed close behind.

"I'm gonna beat the living shit out of your worthless body!"

Everyone was surprised and confused by my outburst and we had agreed to finish whatever this was at lunch. I was starting to get a headace and I didn't know if it was from stress of just thinking too hard.

**After Gym Class...**

I headed to Mrs. Anne's literature class and it's more akward with Kori now tagging along.

"So are you skilled in Literature?" she asked

"Um,sure. I'm okay at it," I didn't exactly know where this conversation was going and I didn't really care. As long as she didn't mention-

"So,Rachel, what happend this morning, you know, between you and Gar?" she asked as I sighed a breath of frustration.

"No,thanks," I said through gritted teeth but, she wouldn't stop pushing.

"Is that why you were all the upset with Gar? I heared it was simply because your birthday," she stated as we both took a seat in the back.

Mrs. Anne had light-brown hair in a lace braided bun with a white long sleeved shirt and kaki pants, with a blue scarf. Why was I worried about Mrs. Anne's appearance? I really must have wasnted to get out of answering Kori's question and she looked at me quizzically. So, I decided to answer.

"It was about my birthday which is why it bothered me," and I was going to end it like that until she got another question.

"But, why?" She kept pursueing. Mrs. Anne was writing something on the chalkboard and since she was in the way I couldn't see.

"Why would he even care for a creepy person like me? He doesn't like me and is just toying with my emotions!" I sorta yelled. the whole row was staring at me and they weren't the good "Im cool, hot and rich" stares that Dick gets, they were the "she's out of her mind" stares that only I get.

"Alrighty, class,"she put her glasses on the top of her head,"We will be free styling it today! So, you may choose to work alone or together in groups of two on a poem you will sharing at the end of class," She annouced and walked to her desk.

"Rachel would you like to-" Kori was about to ask but, I already finished her sentence.

"No, I work better alone,"

She nodded,"I understand. Oh and Rachel?"

I turn to let her know I have her full attention.

"Maybe you were too hard on Gar, as well as the rest of your friends. We still do not fully understand you. However, we all have secrets we will not tell,"

I was going to correct her that she ws still not my friend but, I let it slide. She seemed...nice

Just great. I had to explain myself to my friends at lunch. With Gar and I had to speak in front of the class. To top thing At least, I could just use one of my old poems.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter is weak but the next one will be better, I hope. Please, Please, Please Review I finally got a little BBrae action going on. YAY! The next chapter will focus on them a more. Review AND all that good stuff for more chapters,I need 3 more reviews!**


	5. A lot more drama

I want to thank Starrob122, JulieAndrews13, Mia Ricky and scorchingwaves for my reviews for my last chapter AND all my follows/ followers! Since that's 3 I can continue...

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, if I did the Teen Titans would probably be in their 20th season.. Not to mention, Dick and Kory would have never broken up. Just saying... ON WITH THE STORY!

**A lot more drama**

* * *

**Rachel**

"Katrina would you please come share your poem with the rest of the class." Mrs. Anne came down the row and I was next.

"Of coarse! Ahem..." she cleared her throat dramatically.

"Roses are red,

Diamonds are blue,

Dickey-poo is mine,

And that is true.

My golden tiara

And my pink wedding gown,

With mascara,

He's mine now!" she finished that last stanza loudly, like a maniac. Now it was my turn and I think I'm getting Glossophobia.

"Um, ok."

"As I lie on my bed  
in the fetal position,  
my eyes are closed  
hoping and wishing.

Maybe that one day  
my dreams will come true,  
that I don't have to be here  
so down and blue.

The corner keeps talking  
about how I'm going to die,  
all I can do  
is lie there and cry.

As the corner gets closer  
and takes me in,  
my soul starts to burn  
as so does my skin.

My bones shall lie there  
turning to dust,  
my bed surrounding  
nothing but"

(Source: poem/cold-dark-corner#ixzz3OhQ74hbZ  
Family Friend Poems)

Kori clapped and I gave her a look to stop but, she didn't take the hint. However, a guy with black hair over his left eye,turned around in the middle row and clapped.

"Okay Rachel, that's very...creative. Do you need to see the guidance counselor?" Mrs. Anne asked with real concern. A few, whispers and snorts were heard.

"No," I say wanting this day to end. I take my seat as Kori stands up.

"A young girl who believed in rainbows,

all those colors were just so cool,

You grew up, life's storms battered you,

these last few years have been so cruel.

Hard to remember dreams from long ago,

a beautiful Princess you wanted to be,

Floods of tears blinding future's hope,

a single mom with a child your reality.

But this morning a rainbow greeted you,

all those colors were still cool to see,

Young girl's dream to chase that rainbow,

this time you did and it led right to me."

(Read more at: poem/rainbows_575456)

I clapped, surprised to hear that this was her poem. However, Katrina yelled,"Freak!" which I was surprised even more.

Some people laughed. I was the freak here! So why were they joking on her! I stared into her eyes and gave her a death glare. She quickly stopped and turned back around. I must have been cursed.

I turn to Kori to see if she was okay. All of a sudden, she looked dead, just like my poem. I'm so pissed at what Katrina did. Wait why am I concerned? She's not my friend-is she?

"Kori are you okay," I whisper to her," Don't worry about her. She's a stupid slut". I said that because

#1: I'm not good at helping people feel better about themselves.

#2: She shouldn't have done that

Kori nodded,"I was just expressing myself through words,"

The rest of the period was more awkward. I felt terrible about not saying something to Katrina like I do to Gar. Gar? That reminds me of what a jerk he was! Still, maybe I should explain myself more. He had Tara!

I watch the grammar video Mrs. Anne has us watching. Although I'm more interested in why Kori has her head in her arms.

* * *

**Garfeild**

"Bonjour, Madame Rouge!" The whole class says in boredom. All I wanted to do was talk to Rachel. I hate it when she's mad at me. Well, she's mad at me all the time but this time it's different.

"_Psst_, Gar!" Tara whispers.

I forget about my thoughts and stare into her blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What!" I whisper back. I turn to my right so I can see her. I was sitting in the middle between her and Vic.

"Are you okay?"

"No talking ,Mr. Logan and Miss Markov, unless you would like to write an essay in French on the lesson," Madame Rouge says in a heavy french accent. Vic laughs and I slump my shoulders.

"That goes for you to, Mr. Stone," she says staring at him. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oui, Madame Rouge," Tara says flipping through the pages in textbook to page the rest of the class is now on.

"Yeah, Oui," Vic says rolling his eyes. I just couldn't wait for my tofu sandwich at lunch. Not to mention Rachel. All of a sudden, she turned her gaze on me, impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, dude! Oui, Oui," I say forgetting about the situation.

She's even more agitated, just like Rachel. Why the heck do I keep thinking about her! She's probably gonna kick my ass the next time she sees me,for the fourth time, but who's keeping count? She walks back to the front of the room.

"Page 92, Mister Logan," the teacher says and focuses her eyes on me again. Today just wasn't my day.

I quickly turn the pages to 92. I knew I should have taken Spanish(YAY). There's a folded sheet of notebook paper on my desk. I open it:

_Are you okay? You seem off, I haven't heard a single joke from you...is it that witch!? btw, this is Tara._

Who's she calling a witch! I know that she and Rae don't get along but that's not an excuse! I write in black ink under her writing:

_Yeah I'm fine and Rachel's not a witch_

Tara says instead of writing,"Whatever." I sigh. She would have been an awesome girlfriend if she didn't have a crappy attitude and stopped hanging around Katrina.

The bell rings and I sigh silently,"Finally."

"Come on man," Vic says making me smile. He knows I'll need it. We walk towards Dick while Babs is still there! They laughed about something. He looked to be enjoying the conversation.

"Um, are you coming,dude?" I ask not knowing anymore.

"Yeah I'll catch up," Dick said irritatedly.

"No, you can go ahead, Dick," Barbra says with a smile,"How about I sit with you today?"

Hell no. And I mean Hell to the no. We already have Rae Rae coming to yell and beat me up and now we're gonna have a pissed off and jealous Kori!

"Cool," Dick says backing out of the door.

He said "cool". Did he forget that this was his ex girlfriend? Me and Vic walk out to the cafeteria with Dick following close behind. Wasn't this gonna be a tasty lunch. I sit down at our normal table in the middle of the cafeteria, waiting for the drama to begin...

* * *

**Kori**

Rachel and I walk into the cafeteria spotting the rest of our friends at the table in the center of the lunch room. I rush to the seat next to Richard but someone beats me to it. I walk around to the other side Katrina is already sitting there. Wait, Katrina! What is she doing here.

So, I walk all the way to the other side and sit beside Rachel, in front of Richard. He flashes me a smile I smile back, disappointingly. He can tell somethings wrong but doesn't question it.

"Who is that?" I ask the girl with pink hair, sitting next to me. I have forgotten her name.

"You mean Babs? That's Dick's ex-girlfriend," she says.

"And your name is?"

"Jenny. It was wrong of Dick to bring her here when clearly we have enough going on."

"Huh?" I ask confusedly.

"Nothing," Jen smirks. Her smile lasts only a second until the guy I believe I saw in the hallway on the first day of school tries to flirt with her.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know Wally, I'm getting confused with the living hell you're making me go through," Jenny says.

"Oh,burn!" Vic shouts which makes a few laughs irrupt from the table. I, however, did not feel like laughing. This "Babs" was making me uncomfortable.

"Hey Kori, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together," he says trying his stupid pick-up lines again. This grabs Richard's attention.

"There is no point in that when N and O are clearly already together," I said trying to sound like Jenny. Everyone except for Richard,Gar, and Rachel laughs.

"Don't flirt with Kori again,Wally," Richard warns and I turn towards him surprised. Why is he sticking up for me when he should be talking to Babs! Wait, what am I saying? I sound like I am jealous-which I am not!

"You didn't say that when Wally flirted with me," Jenny says, which is true. Why did he call Wally out on me?

He blushed," So, what was happening with you and Gar ,Rachel?" Richard changes the subject.

She took another bite of her turkey sandwich before looking up at Gar.

"This stalker found out about my birthday and was trying to celebrate it!"

"This is what this was all about!" Richard shouts angrily.

"It's okay Dickie-poo!" Katrina coos trying to calm him down by massaging his soldiers. I had that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Don't touch me," he glances at her and she pokes out her breast to get his attention. Exposing her pink and black tube top even more.

"*_cough_* Slut *_cough_*," Karen fake coughed and everyone, including me, laughed.

"Or what? It doesn't matter anyways. Dick loves me and not that red mop of hair."

"Excuse Me!" me and Barbra say a the same time.

"I was talking to Kori over here, not you "ex-girlfriend"!" Wow, is this not awkward?

"Ugh!" she sighs in disgust and walks out of the lunch room and I was about to walk

There was just so much going on. Richard looked pissed. Karen looked surprised and a Rachel and Gar haven't said a word to each other. So now it was my turn to stand up.

"Katrina, you are not even supposed to be at this table! None of us like you!" she gasped.

"I came here for Dickie-poo!," She huffs,"Dickie-poo, they're embarrassing me! Do something!"

"Katrina, it's true, no one invited you," Richard rolls his eyes and eats his mashed potatoes.

"You invited Babs," I said.

"And? Is that a crime?" I retorts back.

"I think I lost my appetite," I walk out of the cafeteria with my lunch box in one hand. I felt all eyes on me.

* * *

**Rachel**

"Well, Kori's gone," Gar says, stating the obvious.

Dick looks down as everyone glances at him. It was not my fault.

"No shit, Sherlock," I reply.

"Listen Rae-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Now, I get up and leave with Gar following close behind. We make it all the way into the hallway.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm sorry," he apologizes. I look in his green eyes and see the sincerity in it. Boy, didn't I feel like the biggest jerk.

"No, it's fine," I say glad that this was now clearing up.

"No. You might not think your birthday is a celebration, but I-we are thankful you were born," he smiles a goofy looking smile.

I smile and I think I blushed. That had to be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. He locks his arm with mine and I don't back away. We walk back into the cafeteria.

"Oh, what happened to you two," Karen asks which makes my smile fade.

"Nothing," I says as I turn towards Gar and feel my smile find its way back to my face.

"Hey ,Rachel, could you tell Kori about the sleepover? It's tonight," Karen asks me.

"Sure."

"Oooh, a sleepover! Can we come?" Wally asks.

"It's an all girl party. Besides, who wants a perv like you to come?"

"Please, Bee? It'll only be me, Dick, Gar, and Vic," he says giving Karen puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, I don't know. My parents are out of town and my place isn't big enough," Bee says.

"We can stay at Dickie-boy's mansion!"

"Wally aren't you just volunteering other people," Dick said sarcastically.

"Can I come?" Katrina asked batting her fake, long eyelashes.

"No!" everyone said together.

"I don't know guys," I start to say,"My mom wouldn't want me to get pregnant." The guys drew in a breath, surprised.

"Rae-Rae, we would never!" Gar shouts.

"So, at Dick's place?" Karen asked to make sure.

"Yeah, sure," Dick says," Now, I have to go find Kori."

* * *

**I'm sorry if you got a little confused with this chapter. There was so much dialogue! In the next one, you'll see the sleepover. Thanks for all the support and love. **


	6. Sleep Over

**I am really sorry about the late update guys! I know I was a jerk...mmm... beef jerky O.O**

**Disclaimer: Guys Guess What! I Stole the Teen Titans!...**

**Kidding, I'm way to lazy to that today so here's the chapter...**

**Sleep Over**

* * *

**Kori**

I am sitting in the library, with my head in my arms, replaying the whole scene that just happened. Rachel and Gar are upset with each other or were. Katrina, also known as, the slutty bitch who stole Richard from me... and Richard. He invited Barbra, whom I am informed, is his ex-girlfried.

Thinking about all of this suddenly makes me want to cry. However, I cannot. Not right now. My phone buzzes three times in a row. I immediately get shushed by the old librarian. "Sorry," I whisper. She squints at me.

Am I the only one who comes to the library during lunch? It was so empty. I take a look at my phone and read my text messages. They are all from Richard, surprisingly.

_Where are you?_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_I'm sorry..._

"What are you doing here all by yourself, cutie," he asks. I almost dropped my phone. I do not even have to turn around to know who it is.

"None of your business," I say putting my head back in my arms.

"Listen, about my party-" Xavier begins.

"I do not wish to come to your stupid party!" I shout forgetting I am in a library. The old lady shushes me again.

"Hear me out," he says putting his hands up in defense,"You don't have to come if you don't want to,"

"Good," I say ending it but he continues.

"I just thought since you were new I could show you around sometime. Take you out."

"Like a date?" I ask getting nervous. Wait, why was I nervous?

"It can be whatever you want it to be," he smirks.

"Where is it located?" I ask and he responds quickly.

"I'll pick you up. It'll be a little surprise."

I didn't entirely trust this guy. At least, not yet. All I can think about is that note he gave me. If he picks me up, he'll know the location of my house. I mean, Richard knows where I live. Well, that's different. I still didn't know where this "party" is going to take place.

He stares at me, knowing that I am deep in my thoughts. He leans close to my ear and whispers,"I know what happened between you and Grayson,"

As he whispers I shiver and a blush creeps to my face. I try to hide it. What does he mean between me and Richard. There is nothing between us. We are just friends and nothing more. Right?

I feel uncomfortable again because he is so close to me. It is true that what Richard did was wrong, inviting another girl to our table. Right? One night couldn't hurt. I just need to stop doubting myself.

"When is it?" I ask.

"Next Friday," Xavier says.

"I will come to your party, Xavier," I say confidently.

He smiles,"So, are you gonna give me your address so I can pick you up?"

There was one thing I was sure of: I was not giving him my address.

"How about you tell me where the party is or I will reconsider coming," I said.

His smile gets bigger,"It's at my place. Nearly the whole school's gonna be there, even the Dick Grayson, himself. I'll pick you up."

It was at Xavier's place because each year Dick Grayson and Xavier Redd throws a big party inviting everyone to the school. Normally, it is a competition on who threw the best party. Of coarse, there were no judges or anything. It was just something they would do. Living in Jump City, I was not in the same district as the people who are in Gotham. However, I heard that their parties are always the best parties.

"I'll have Richard drive me there." I said. I didn't even know if Richard would drive me there but I really wanted to end this conversation.

"Come on, I'll drive you. I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me. Trust me," He says with another one of his famous smirks.

"Fine,I trust you," I say as we both walk out into the hallway.

"Good. Catch ya later, cutie," he says and all I see is his dark brown hair and the back of his black sweatshirt.

* * *

**Rachel**

I catch up to Kori who was probably walking home. Her head was hanging down, looking at the pavement as she walked. "Kori," I call out.

"Yes?" she turns around towards me.

"Don't forget about Karen's sleepover. It's tonight."

"Oh, alright," she says turning back around, continuing her walk. Probably, not thinking too much on what I just said.

"Do you want a ride?" I ask. There seemed something off about her. Well of coarse there was something wrong with her. Dick invited Babs and Kori got jealous.

"You have a car?" she asks turning around again.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be offering you a ride," I said.

She smiled. I led her to my Dad's old convertible. Just thinking about my dad makes me shiver a bit..It was black with the hood down. We hopped in, literally, and I cranked the car up.

It wasn't cold outside, but it wasn't sunny either. It looked like it was going to rain later because of the thick gray clouds in the sky. Normal Gotham weather. "Do you have Karen's address?" she asked. Oh, that's right, Kori doesn't know that the sleepover's at Dick's house and that the guys are coming. Should I tell her? She's not gonna wanna go so I might as well not tell her, yet.

Everyone is coming up with a plan to get Dick and Kori together. It's so obvious the they like,wait scratch that, love each other. Now all they need to do is make out.

"Yeah, but let's go get your stuff for the party," I said as I smiled which is rare.

"You already have your stuff?" Kori asks.

"Yeah, I packed this morning," I said focusing on the road as Kori lead me to her house.

I packed all my stuff this morning because I didn't want to go to that place I call "home". My dad and my mom have been fighting even more than usual. At first, it was only between them two, but now I'm apart of the problem. About a week or so ago, my dad came home drunk as hell. He took my mom and beat her to the floor and I had screamed at him to stop...

**_Flashback_**

**_"_**_Yeah ,Rae~Rae, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," my mother said as she left my room. I blushed as she called me "Rae". It reminded me of...No. I shake those thoughts out of my head. She went back down the steps._

_I continued to read my book as I laid there in bed, under my cold dark blue and gray covers. My eyes got heavier and heavier, just as I was about to fall asleep, a loud crash was heard down stairs and my mother's scream followed immediately._

_I jerked awake running downstairs. Not knowing what was happening I asked loudly,"Mom?" as I see her on the ground in the kitchen. She was using a frying pan as her only protection._

_I didn't know what was happening. It was all going by so fast._

_"Get up you no good piece of shit!" my father screamed and kicked her. She looked towards me and mouthed the words,"Go back upstairs." I disobeyed her. There was glass all over the floor from broken beer bottles._

_"Get off of her or I'm calling the cops!" I shouted at him. He grabbed my arm roughly and laughed. He threw me to the ground and of the first time in my life I was actually scared. I looked at my mother and her face was covered in purple and blue bruises and several scratches. I looked back at him and saw the devil._

_**End Flashback**_

"Rachel!" Kori screams my name.

"What!" I shout back.

"I called your name like five times," she looks at me with concern.

"I'm fine," answering the question I knew she was going to ask.

"You passed my house three minutes ago," she says as she points the other direction. I raise my eyebrow and mutter sorry and make a U-turn.

oooo

Once we arrive at her two-story, baby blue house I park the car in the drive way, next to a silver Mercedes Benz. I hear Kori sigh. We both get out and head to the front door. She fumbles with her keys and hurriedly opens the door.

"Kori, you don't have to rush. It's only about 4:00," I say and she nods.

"Sorry, it is just my sister is here and I do not want to run into her," she smiles and pulls me up the stairs. Loud, and I mean, loud music was coming from a door. I'm suspecting that's her sister's room.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They went on a business trip to China with my brother," she said uninterestedly. So, she's uncomfortable talking about her family. Well, at least we share that trait.

I walk into Kori's room and I'm surrounded by purple, gray, and emerald colors. These colors fit Kori perfectly. She grabbed a Nike bag and put in a bra, panties, gray pajama shorts, with purple hearts on them and a T-shirt that said "Zzz All Day". Not to mention, an extra pair of clothes. I know all this because she showed me.

"You're not going swimming?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked. She probably didn't know that whenever Dick invites all of us over we normally go swimming.

"You know there's a pool and we all go swimming when we're all together",I said carefully. I was trying not to mention that the party wasn't at Karen's.

"Oh, I guess I can go get a swim suit," she said as she went back to her drawer and pulled out a green bikini.

I smirked,"Isn't Dick just going to love that." Of coarse she blushed and I chuckled.

Since I brought my bag and we had time to kill, I showed her my pajamas and underwear. They were blue plaid pants and a tee shirt that a a picture of a bunny. I also brought a book and blanket and my black one piece.

"Rachel, since we still have the time maybe we could go to the mall," Kori says.

"Or we could do our homework," I suggest. Homework was so much better than going to the mall. The last time I went to the mall, Karen gave me a stupid makeover that made all the guys laugh at me for a week. Not including Gar.

"What about Komi," she says as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.

"Who?" I ask.

"My sister," she says and rolls her emerald eyes. I'm thinking that they don't get along very well. This was a very hard decision. We could do our homework and be ready for school Monday or we could waste all our time at the mall.

"If you feel uncomfortable around her, then I guess we could go to the mall for an hour," I said and she squealed and bounced up and down.

Only 4:30 we went back into the car and to The mall for an hour.

* * *

**Dick**

Alright now all I have to do is tell Bruce about this "party". Man isn't he going to be happy. I walk down the hallway into the living room. I already told Alfred and he popped some popcorn. Bruce comes directly towards me.

"I have an unexpected meeting and won't be getting home until late tonight," he says staring at me. It was this shit again. Cutting straight to the business. No hi or how was your day. I didn't have to tell him anything since he would be going to The Wayne Enterprises again.

"Yeah, anything else," I said like I didn't have anything to say. The quicker he left the quicker I could finish preparing for this party.

"Now I know you almost out of high school but, you know you can tell me anything," He looked at me and I raised my eyebrow,"about friends or school or ladies." He paused at ladies and I couldn't help but think about Kori. I've only known her for about three weeks and I feel this way about her. The way her eyes are that special green or the way she talks like an angel. Or how- Dammit he's staring at me. He probably saw me blush when he said ladies.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," he said tapping his foot impatiently. He started this conversation, not me.

"Do I?"

"Dick!"

"Yes?" I was being a dick and that was how I liked it. He stared at me with irritation written all over his face and walked out of my room, into the elevator.

I changed into my black and blue swim trunks. Checked around my room to make sure it was clean just in case Kori or anyone else wanted to come up here.

* * *

**Kori**

After we go to the mall of shopping, me and Rachel head towards Karen's house around 5:25. We had to stay an extra twenty minutes or so because we wanted a little snack. So, we went to Auntie Annies for some cinnamon sticks and a pretzel. Even though we had that, we both were still hungry.

"Kori?" Rachel says and I turn towards her. She keeps her eyes focused on the road.

"Yes?"

"We're not going to Karen's house," she says this as if it was nothing. I get confused.

"Then where are we going?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Dick's house."

"But, why?" I asked. Maybe I missed something because I was told the party was being held at Karen's house. I could not go over Richard's house. He abandoned me for that Babs girl! Well, maybe I'm overreacting. It's not like I am his girlfriend or anything. We are just friends...

"Because, the guys asked to come, her place wasn't big enough for all of us, so were staying at Dick's for the night with the boys," she said with no hint of emotion. With the boys? Great. And yes, I was being sarcastic.

We pulled into a big and I mean big house... It was not even a house, it was a mansion. The grass was nicely cut and everything. I felt underdressed. We parked beside a red Chevy and a nice looking car I could not name. It was just so nice it looked like you could get it from the store and at the same time you could not find this car anywhere else. Of coarse, I saw Richard's Mustang.

We walked down the pathway to a white door and I rang the doorbell. It opened quickly.

"Names, please," an old man in a tux asked formally. I thought this was a slumber party. My bag was starting to hurt my back. I was eager to get inside, change into my pajamas and get out of the light rain that started to fall.

"Rachel and Kori," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, yes," he said,"Miss Anders and Miss Roth, you may certainly come in," he said as the door opened wider.

I stepped in and stared in awe. A flat screen television with a nice black couch. Windows were rarely seen. One or two here and there. It was amazing! As Rachel and I stepped in, and the kind old man who let us in stepped outside along with a strong man in a suit and closed the door behind them. I am guessing that was Richard's father.

"Hey girls," Karen greets the both of us. Vic smiles behind her. They are both already in their bathing suits. Karen was wearing a black and yellow stripped, matching two piece and Vic in his "Hey, I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit," Rachel says as she walks down the hall. She has definitely been here before.

"Well, hi there 'lil lady!" Vic beams and I cannot help but giggle. He gave me a high five.

"Excuse me, friends, but I must go change," I beam and follow Rachel down the hallway she went through. I stop at a small room with the light showing through the creases of the door. I knocked.

"Occupied," I hear Rachel's voice.

So, I waited. The doorbell rings and footsteps are heard from the steps. I am guessing that Richard going to answer the door. I wonder what he is thinking. He probably is upset with me. I was acting like a baby, I will admit and I was a little jealous.**(Mmhm, a little) **I hear laughter in the other room.

She steps out and glances at me. "Are you okay? You seem sick, I can drive you home if you want."

"I'm fine," I said and she nods.

"would you do the braiding maneuvers on my hair?" I ask.

"Sure, why not," and she turned to go back into the kitchen to greet everyone else.

I quickly change into my bathing suit. I used the restroom while I was in there and my coverup, which was an old white T-shirt. Grabbing my purple blanket out of the bag I put the bag over my shoulders. I put my stuff on the back of the kitchen chair.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Hey, Kori," Wally said and she flashed him a smile.

"Hello," Kori replied.

It seemed as if everyone was here, in just three rings of the doorbell. Jen, came over and passed her a soda called Sprite. So far, her first slumber party was going well.

"Thanks," Kori said as she opened it up and drank some.

"No problem," she said as she and Rachel continued talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Vic I told you to just order a vegetarian pizza!"

"How could you not enjoy the all meat experience?"

The two bickered for a minute or two, until Rachel stepped in. It seems as if she always has to do this.

"The pizza hasn't even arrived yet," Rachel stated and slapped the back of their head's.

Their hands quickly went up to the spot where Rachel smacked them. "Ow, man,"Vic complained.

Gar, however, was quickly over it. He was used to it."So, when's this pizza coming anyway?" he asked looking around the room.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Richard came in with two films in his hands. Kori had to take a second glance at him."Whatcha got?" Karen attempted to snatch the movies out of his hands. She failed. He held them up for everyone to see as he spoke.

"The first one is a drama filled one I didn't even know we had, Mean Girls," he said without much enthusiasm.

Most of the girls squealed. Well you know, except for Rachel. She merely rolled her eyes.

"The second one is a horror movie called The Nightmare on Elm Street," Richard said. This caused several gasps to be heard, one confused Kori and a pair of eyes that belonged to Rachel lit up but quickly went dim. She was hoping that no one saw her get excited. She was wrong because Gar saw here and that put a bigger smile on his face.

"I vote for the second one!" Gar shouted.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel said.

"Wow, Rae, I think that's the first time you agreed with me," Gar teased and Rachel rolled her violet eyes for the third time.

"There's no way in hell I'm watching that!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Why not, Jen, you scared?" Wally asked and Jenny faced away from him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"What the fuck are you gonna do?" Jenny asked with a hand on her hip.

"I have never heard of this movie," Kori stated not knowing whether to choose this film or the other one. She recognized that the title said the word nightmare and shivered. Yep, she wasn't a fan of this movie.

"I choose Mean Girls," Kori said quietly. Dick smiled and turned his gaze on her.

"Yep, Mean Girls," Karen agreed.

"How about we go to the pool and play "Wet Shirt Relay" and if the boys win, we watch Nightmare on Elm Street and if the girls win we watch Mean Girls", Wally suggested.

Rachel shook her head," But, not all the girls want to watch Mean Girls."

Karen gave Rachel permission,"Fine, you can be on the boys' team just this once."

"Yay," she sarcastically replied.

OoO

They all went into the backyard, where the pool was, and began taking off their coverups if they had one. The beautiful venue caught Kori's green eyes since she had never been over Dick's house.

Kori went over to one of the pool chairs and took off her T-shirt, exposing her green top. Now this made Dick look her way and his mind was quickly flooded with thoughts that he shooed away.

"Cannon ball!" Vic yelled and made a humongous splash. Sprinkling all that were near the pool edge. Rushing, Wally and Gar raced towards the twisty slide and both fell on top of each other while sliding down.

"You guys do that each time!" Karen shouted as she jumped into the water. The five in the pool laughed. Rachel sat on the side and dipped her feet into the cold water. Pulling out her book, Mocking Jay Part 1, and started reading the 4th chapter.

"I'm referee!" she called without looking up. She didn't even have to call it but she does each time, anyway. Rachel really wasn't the competitive type to try and win. She'd simply sit in the side and referee. Besides, who didn't need a referee?

Jenny slowly went down into the water after setting two of Dick's T-shirts at the end of the pool, preparing for their game. Dick set his towel down on a pool chair beside Kori and slipped his flip flops off. She of coarse, did the same.

Smiling towards him she asked,"Are you going to go swimming equipped with your sunglasses on?" It was very odd, indeed, to wear sunglasses when swimming. Especially, when it wasn't sunny out. I was not even hot out, but the eight friends decided to go take a splash in the pool. Also, do determine which movie the teens would watch.

Looking at her confused expression, he answered back copying her smile," Of coarse, not! Just how crazy do you think I am?" He put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

Kori giggled,"My apologies, it is just, you wear them all the time."

He asked Kori he asked in a husky whisper," Would you like to remove them?" Leaning close to her caused her to blush. He smirked when she blushed because of him.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she whispered back, clueless to why they were whispering. She slowly reached up towards his eyes and lifted the dark pair of shades. Leaning close to him he shifted from foot to foot. Once the sunglasses were completely off of his face, she stared into his sapphire eyes.

"Oh Richard they are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, so are yours. Now come on!" he grabbed the sunglasses from her hand and placed them on the chair, now tugging her towards the pool.

"About time," Wally rolled his eyes,"My fingers were starting to get wrinkly." They both hopped into the cold pool water.

"Finally," Karen sighed," I thought you guys were gonna make out and forget all about us." Both Dick and Kori blushed.

"Okay since their is eight of us it needs to be even in order to play "Wet Shirt Relay". So, I'll be on the guys' team. Does everyone understand the rules?"

"Yes," everyone said at the same time except for Wally.

"Yes, mom," Wally said jokingly which got him a death glare from Rachel. "Kidding!" he quickly covered.

The rules for "Wet Shirt Relay" are simple. The players have to split evenly into two teams and get into lines based on their teams. Two XL shirts should be at the other end of the pool. (both were Dick's) Each person, from each team has to dive into the water, swim to the other end. Once they're there, they'll have to put on the T-shirt and swim back to the other side, strip off the T-shirt and hand it to the next person and continue until the last person strips off the T-shirt. Whosever team that person is on, wins!

So, Kori, Karen, Jenny and Wally were on one team since he changed his mind and wanted to watch Mean Girls and Dick, Gar, Vic and Rachel were on the other team. Since there was no referee, Rachel said that she would just call go so that no else cheated. Everyone was lined up in that order.

"Alright! Let's go Kori!" Karen cheered as Kori smiled at her opponent. Dick looked back at her and smiled.

"Good Luck!" she called back and he was going to thank her until she finished,"because you shall need it!"

"Oh you naughty girl!" he called back and the two laughed.

"On your mark," Rachel shouted unable to see from the back of the line,"Get set," Kori and Dick looked at each other one last time before fixing their haze on the pool in front of them,"Go!"

"C'mon Dick you can do it!" Gar shouted at his friend.

They dove into the cold water and raced for Dick's two t-shirts. Both of them were extremely great swimmers. Neck and neck they reached the end and Kori hurriedly threw on Dick's black and blue t-shirt. Looking back at her before he dived back into the water with his red and green t-shirt, he couldn't help but think how incredibly sexy she looked in his shirt. It clung to her perfectly.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Vic yelled. Water splashed on his face, bringing him back to reality, as Kori jumped back into the water. _"The game" he thought_. Dick shook those perverted thoughts out of his head and quickly swam after her.

OoO

Back inside, after the game, the teens settled down to watch Mean Girls. The girls, and Wally, were victorious much to Dick's disappointment. He was hoping that Kori would get scared so he could hold her hand. Not to mention, Gar had wanted to watch Nightmare on Elm Street so that Rachel would be happy. Laughs were shared like popcorn as they watched the film.

* * *

**"Get in loser we're going shopping!" sorry I had to it. Again I am so sorry about the late update! Please don't be mad! I apologize if there is any spelling or grammar issues, I started this chapter yesterday and I rushed to get it to you guys. Hopefully, I won't be mean and make you wait again. Oh and I will be more organized. ;) Review, Favorite, Follow or all three!**


	7. Alone?

Thank You Your1Fan for the amazing review! :) And to all my followers and Favorites! I just wanna let you know, this is a really short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but it is on my wish list!

**Alone?**

* * *

**Kori**

"Hello" I responded to my phone that was ringing constantly. I have fallen asleep on Richard's shoulder with his arm wrapped around my waist. I instantly blushed until the voice at the other end talked. It was Komi. I closed my eyes and leaned into Richard some more. I was so so comfortable and sleep was taking over.

I looked over my surroundings. Everyone else was still and Karen cuddled up together, Wally's foot next to Jen's mouth, Gar passed out like a starfish in the middle of the floor and Rachel curled up at her own corner of the couch with a book in her face.

"Kori come home now!" she shouted and my eyes widened in alert, jerking me back into reality.

"What is it?" I whispered back curiously. She sounded worried which made me worried.

"It's mom and-and dad and-"

"I shall be home momentarily," I spoke calmly trying to calm her down some. She seemed really shaken up. Which is unusual for Komi. She said something about mom and dad. We're they back home?

I carefully unwrapped his arm from my waist and he shifted. I think he has awaken from his slumber.

"Leaving so soon?" Richard asked with a smirk on his face and his sapphire eyes staring at mine. He untangled his arm from me.

"Uh, yeah it is very urgent and I must leave right away," I said getting up in my pajamas. I will just have to go to my house in my pjs then. I move quickly to grab my bag and stuff my blanket into it.

"I'll give you a ride," he said grabbing his keys. He could tell that this was an emergency by the way I went in my pajamas and moved quickly.

We left the manor quickly and quietly, careful not to wake the others. It was warm and cloudy outside with puddles on the ground from last night's rain. A breeze blew my hair back and felt amazing on my neck. Richard went to the my side of his mustang and opened the door. Even though we were in a hurry he was still a gentleman.

"Thank you," I basically whisper. I know he heard me because he smile back. I believe I heard a "no problem" but I brushed it off. I sat back into those comfortable leather seats. We drove to my house in silence. No radio. No one talking. The only sound was the wind from the rolled down windows.

OoO

I opened the car doors roughly and slam the door, accidentally. I walk quickly to my tiny blue house and I can sense that there's something wrong.

"Wait, Kori!" Richard shouts after me. I turn around slightly and and shout," I shall call you later!"

He smiles back," Sure. Maybe we could go grab something for lunch?"

I am at my front door but I can still hear him,"Of coarse,"

The last thing I saw was him nodding before I closed the door to my house. The kitchen was a mess with a cereal bowl turned over and spilled luck charms on the table. Sometimes, Komi can be such a slob.

"Kori?" I look up at the staircase and she is standing at the top with her eyes red and puffy. I always thought of Komi as someone who never cries. Never. And to see her like this truly frightened me. Whatever happened it was horrible.

"Komi, what happened?" I asked as she came down the steps. She was still in her pajamas like I was.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me dead in the eye,"Remember that plane mom, dad, and Ryan took to China?"

I nod my head slowly. I did not like where this conversation was going. Ryan, mom, and dad were supposed to be back home by now. I fear something terribly wrong has happened to them. Maybe I am just being overly dramatic.

"Everything went fine until they were in their way back from China. The plane crashed and I don't know if it was the pilot was drunk or if there was something wrong with the engine-"

"Wait, what?" I stammered and shouted. I know it wasn't her fault or any of our our faults but I could not help but feel guilty. I did not hug my mother when she left. Matter of fact, I did not even see her face. Wonderful, now tears are running down my cheeks and Komi is watching me cry.

"I have to get the hell out of here,"Komi whispered to herself even though I was within earshot.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I did not want to be alone.

"Away from you and away from this broken family. I'm sorry Kori but I just can't take it!" she shouted at me running up the stairs. All I could hear was her footsteps followed but the slamming of her door.

Perhaps there is something on the news about this, if Komi just found out about it today. I change the channel from Teen Titans Go to channel 10. How I hate that show sometimes. They need to bring back the original Teen Titans. Let's see... the weather today is 45-78 degrees. Cloudy with light rain as if I did not already know this.

_"We have news From Gotham Airport we have news that there has been a airplane crash on plane B12 coming from China. Let's go take a look, shall we?"_

_"Yes, there has been a crash and it turns out the pilot was drunk while flying the plane and the co-pilot said and I quote," I didn't know what was going on and before you know it the plane was going down!" This crash has caused many deaths and injuries. Back to you, Bob,"_

Bob cannot continue because I have cut the T.V off. My family died from a drunk pilot. Not only am I crying, but you can basically see the steam coming out of my ears. Komi comes back down the stairs with a suitcase in both hands and her black purses hanging from her shoulder.

I heard her coming back from upstairs. I turned around to see Komi holding two suitcases in each hand and her black purse hanging from her shoulder. She walked in her heels all the way to the door and all I could do was stare.

"You cannot leave me. One, I am still in high school. Two, you have no where to go," I said walking over to her.

"One, shit happens so deal with it. And two, whatever place I go to it's gonna be better than staying in this cracked-up place."

"Our parents would not approve of the swearing, Komi," I said quickly and loudly. This is why I do mine in my head. However, when I do swear I have a pretty good reason to do it.

She replied faster and louder," Our parents are gone!" That shut me up. She went out of the door and hopped into her black Lexus and drove away.

It seemed as if she was driving out of my life, forever. I gazed at the Lucky Charms before deciding to clean it up. What did I do to deserve this? Why was this happening to me? Komi's gone. My parents are dead. My brother is dead. Out of the billions and millions of people in the world I truly felt alone. Correction, I am alone.

My phone rings loudly from the couch and I jog over there to answer it. Maybe it was Komi. Wait, why would I want to speak with her? When I look at the caller I.D I smile a little bit.

"Hello?" I sniffle.

"Hey, Kori? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am wonderful!" I sounded excited but that was not enough for him.

"You don't sound wonderful. What happened?" He asks but I do not know if I am capable to tell him.

"Um"

"You know you're a bad lair," he says and we both laugh. He was right. I was never good at lying.

"Yeah, I know," I admit.

"How about I come over and pick you up for lunch in an hour? It will just be you and me," He suggest and for the first time today I giggle.

"I'd love that." Maybe I was not alone.

* * *

***Sigh* That was a really sad one to write. I just wanna tell you that yesterday was Friday the 13th, right? Right. So one my way to school our bus broke down and yadayada. And I didn't have breakfast followed by a quiz. I am just full of bad luck. Alright guys bye!**


	8. A Date and Musty Cheetos

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or do I? ...Nope you guessed it I own nothing. Oh and thanks Mia Ricky for the awesome review...again! :D**

**A date and musty Cheetos**

* * *

**Jenny**

I wake up with this awful taste in my mouth. It tasted like a bunch of musty Cheetos which disgusted me. I opened my pink eyes to find Wally's nasty toe in my mouth. Wait a minute!

"Wally," I shout spitting out his musty toe out of my mouth.

Just fucking great. I spit out a toenail. This had to be the worst morning ever... Well actually I've had worst.

"Huh? Oh, hey Jen," Wally mutters unaware I just had toes for breakfast. How the hell does someones toe smell like Cheetos?

From all the noise, it wasn't just Wally that woke up it was Vic, Karen, and it looks like Rachel was already awake, reading her book. Gar was still sprawled out in the middle of the floor with drool hanging out of one side of his mouth.

"Where's Dick and Kori?" Vic asks loudly causing Gar to stir.

Rachel shushes him pointing to Gar. This grabs everyone's attention, including me. I'm not surprised Gar didn't sit up and stare at her confusedly. She then went back to her MockingJay book, ignoring all the attention we just gave her.

"Aw, so you do care," I teased wrapping my dyed pink hair into a side pony tail.

"No, I just don't want to hear those dumb jokes of his right now," she says monotonously. Facing her violet eyes at me ,which were probably contacts, like mine.

"Right now?" Wally asks.

She blushes," Yes, right now," she repeated herself. He held up his hands in self defense.

"Anyways, Kori and Dick must have made out in his room or something," Karen says, jumping to conclusions.

She's probably right, though. Facing the fact that they fell asleep on top of each other. And now the both of them are no where to be found. Very suspicious if you ask me.

"So are you guys going to go to Xavier's party? I heard it was going to be totally sick this year!" Wally says with enthusiasm.

"Isn't it sick every year?" Rachel says.

I honestly could care less about the party. I mean who cares who threw the biggest party? And why the fuck does it matter? Dick is always popping up at Xavier's party, even though they both hate each other's guts. And when Dick pops up, suddenly we all pop up told me he had to do it, show up at X's party because Bruce told him to.

What Rachel said was true. It's _"sick every year"_. Not the good sick either. There's always some alcoholic drinks showing up, dirty dancing and sick weirdos. And not the weirdos like me but weirdos as in people who just stare at you. Not to mention Kitten is going to be there. I totally think Dick's parties are better, just more crowded.

"Well, were all going anyways and were going to have to tell Kori about the "party rules"." Karen says. She would be the one to mention anything about rules.

Dick bursts through the door, running up the steps, without a single word. Still in his pajamas. Did we miss something? Whatever, we all know that when he is in one of those moods, it's best to just leave him alone.

The fact that I still taste Cheetos in my mouth causes me to get up and brush my teeth. So I head over to my hot pink duffle bag and take out my black tooth brush.

"Where are you going, Jen?" Wally asks.

"To go brush my teeth."

* * *

**Dick**

Something made Kori upset and I don't know what. It's most likely none of my damn business but I can't help but feel curious. Like I'm supposed to know what happened. Just like the first day of school with that note. She tried to hide it and i turns out some stupid guy, also known as, Xavier, flirted with her.

Speaking of flirting, Kori has to be one of the few girls I met that I didn't actually plan on getting in her pants. I guess I just got carried away with that note and the fact that she didn't like me for my money meant something. I mean I was a playboy but whenever Kori is around I always think about her. I haven't slept with girls as often because of her.

I now I can act like a jerk sometimes to my friends but sometimes I just get lost in the moment. Especially when that moment has Kori's name written all over it. But they understand, hopefully.

OoO

I just got off the phone with her and she seemed pretty upset. She must have been crying because she was sniffling. So I decide to head over there. To, you know, pick her up for lunch.

"So where do you think Dickie-boy and Kori go off too?"

"I believe that's Master Richard's business," my butler replies to Wally's question.

Huh, so Alfred and Bruce are back. I completely forgot about them.

"Hey, Al," I greet and the old man smiled at me.

"Good morning," he responded. It looked like he was making everybody tuna fish sandwiches for lunch... Lunch. I have to head over Kori's. I was going to ask Alfred where Bruce was but I really didn't care in the end.

"I have to go over Kori's," I said tying up my shoelaces. Wally and Alfred looked at me confusedly. It seems as everyone was dressed and ready to go nowhere. I just couldn't wait to get to Kori's house.

Normally I'd be dumping some girl I never even cared to know the name of on a Saturday morning, but this morning? I'm gonna spend it all with Kori.

Alfred nods approvingly. Even though I really didn't need his permission, I was just telling him so he wouldn't fix me a plate. I really didn't need my breath to smell like tuna.

"Aw, finally taking it to the next step I see," Wally coos. Sometimes he can be so childish. What's so bad about going to lunch with a friend?

"What step? We're just going to lunch," I brushed it off. Not wanting attention on me. The last thing I need is for everyone to be on my ass. Again. (long story)

"Okay whatever. More food for me," he says rubbing his hand on his stomach.

"Wally, I swear if you eat all my food again-"

"Don't worry, Dick, I've got this. Go have fun on your date," He smirks before continuing to poor his lemonade.

Date? This is not a date. Well sorta...I hopped into my car and made my way to Kori's house.

* * *

**Now I know everybody's mad at me for making Kori's whole family die. I just wanna say she has two more. One in the hospital and one I haven't introduced yet. Next part: we actually see the "date" and meet these two characters. P.S. Ya, this chapter is kinda crappy and short**


	9. Starbucks

Disclaimer: I, XgoldenxshipsX, do not own the Teen Titans or anything. Yes, I know, it is very sad.

I am sorry for any confusion, Chloee0x0, and I shall name the POV's I went ahead and fixed that in the other chapters :D Oh, and I wanna make this story about 20 or 15 chapters if not more because this is just showing you how their life is in high school. NO I will not rush.

**Starbucks**

* * *

**Kori**

"Hello," It comes out more as a question. I was getting ready for Richard to come over and pick me up for lunch. I showered and wore nothing wore nothing fancy. I just threw on some clothes and put my hair in a fishtail braid so it could look like I actually did not just throw myself together. I was wearing some light colored, high-waisted shorts.

"Hello, it's been so long," his deep, raspy voice rang through the phone. A voice I remembered. A voice that actually was still here. I smiled, daydreaming what it was like back on Tamaran. Probably scorching and dry like it always is.

"Galfore? Oh, it is wonderful to hear your voice. I assume you are doing well," I said with real concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am terribly sorry about what happened to Luanne and Myan-" his tone was serious and sincere.

"-And my brother I know, I know. Turns out Komi left too," I told him.

"Koma? What happened to her?"

"Oh, nothing it just turns out that she did not wish to stay here and since she's 19 she's basically an adult."

"Well, you certainly cannot stay in that house all alone. That's why I am coming over there and we both are going to go see your brother," he said trying to cheer me up. How can he come over to see Ryan? In the graveyard?

"But I thought-"

"It seems as Koma didn't tell you about Ryan. If you watched the news, bumgorf, they said the plane crash caused many deaths and _injuries," _he drew out the word injuries.

Ryan? He might be alive? I guess I was just very pessimistic to think that everyone died. Or maybe I thought that everyone was dead because that was what Komi told me. She probably didn't know about that part. However, if she didn't know how does Galfore know?

"The hospital called the your house and my house and apparently Ryan is in the hospital with severe injuries," he stated lowering his tone at the last part. I was feeling different emotions at the same time, it was so overwhelming.

"Then we shall go and see him right away!" I said forgetting all about Richard.

"I understand how you fell, but visiting hours are at five and he is under some medication right now. I'll be there around 4:30."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said shortly and softly. For a strong and big man he had a heart of gold. Everyone knows that he would not dare to hurt a fly.

_"Richard,"_ I snapped back into reality. So, I know that I have a curfew of 4:30, but just how do I tell Richard if he wants to stay late. I take a look at the clock. If it is 1:05 that should give us enough time for lunch and a movie.

Just in time he rang the doorbell. As I walked over to the door I slipped on my Toms and he knocked this time.

"Coming!" I shouted to let him know that I was near. I opened the door to see him leaning on the wall to my house. Looking as cool as Dick Grayson could ever get.

"Hey, Kor," he beamed and I blushed at the new nickname. Well, it wasn't really that new since my mom used to call me that. My _mom_. He looked at me as if it was his fault.

"Sorry," he said looking up at me, stepping down the porch steps. What was he sorry about? He surly did not do anything. It just brought up an old memory. I did not even know what he was sorry about at the time because I was so lost in thought.

Finally I spoke up," No, no, it's fine. You can call me Kor if you want."

"You know, that's one of the first time I've heard you use a contraction."

He was right. Due to my Tamaranian ways of not being able to speak full English, I do not always use contractions. I've been getting better at using contractions. When I was in elementary school, my sister had to constantly stick up for me because I would always get picked on because of the way I spoke. I do not actually know why I speak the way I do, but I guess it's like if you ask someone why they had freckles. Or why their hair was blonde instead of brown. Why their voice was so low. It is just the way I am.

I laughed as he, once again opened the passenger door before running off to the driver's seat. I could get used to these leather seats.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. I knew we were going to get lunch, but I did not know where.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go to eat?" We started driving out of the neighborhood. On our way to nowhere.

"I do not know. I asked you first."

"Yeah, but you're the passenger. Therefore, you get to choose the place to eat."

"It is not that simple!" I teased as I put my hand up to my forehead. He laughed at my silliness.

"You have an amazing smile, Richard."

He stumbled with his words,"Oh-oh really?"

I nodded,"Yep. You should smile more."

He smiled again, which made me smile. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I could really definitely use some Chick-fil-A right now, but you know today's Sunday," I laughed and he smiled at me again.

"If you're looking for something light to eat we could go to Panera Bread or Grab a coffee at Starbucks?"

"Starbucks would be lovely!"

He popped in a CD. Track one started and it played "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. It was not my style of music but it clearly was his style. He started humming along until we both were singing. Funny, how this reminded me of the time when he drove me to school. He turned the music down just before minimum.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," his voice got more serious,"but why did you leave the sleepover early?"

Oh, no. I knew he was going to ask me that. It was not that I didn't trust him It was just that...I do not even know how to explain it. I didn't know if I should tell him or if I should just say "It is personal". Of coarse that is going to make the whole ride awkward. His eyes are still focused on the road.

The car got quiet and we sat in this awkward silence. I looked out at the window trying to fight the urge to confess everything that has happened in a single day.

"Um," I take a deep breath before continuing," I just. There was an accident," I finished lamely.

"A car accident? Was everyone okay?" Richard asked.

0o0

We pulled up to Starbucks and parked in a parking space under a tree. After he ejected the key out of the ignition and stared at me, patiently waiting for me to answer his question.

"Well? Was everyone in the car accident okay?"

"Well, it was not exactly a c-car accident," I choke out the words. I take another deep breath trying to calm myself. I didn't want to break down in front of him. I did not want to appear weak. He stared at me, waiting for all the details. I could tell by the way his face looked in that moment, he knew it wasn't going to end happily ever after.

I felt something warm in my hands. He was holding it. I looked at him, staring into those blue eyes beneath those sunglasses. "My parents died in a plane crash and my brother is badly hurt," I admitted. He gasped, surprisingly.

"I-I'm sorry. I know how you feel," He muttered the last part. He still held my hand and smiled a sincere smile. I suddenly felt better. Much better.

"You know how I feel?" I asked. Neither of us dared to get out of the vehicle until this story was told. Besides, who would want to get out when you have a true friend there holding your hand? I know I wouldn't.

"When I was a kid my parents died,too. I know exactly how you feel," He paused and we just sat there in silence for a while. His parents died when he was a just a little kid? "You feel alone," He continued," You're wondering why you were the one who had to go through this."

I nodded. He really did know how I felt. I knew that I wasn't alone. I had him and the rest of our friends. He nodded at me before we exited the mustang and headed into the building. Even when we broke our hands apart for a short moment in the car, they quickly reunited together once again on our walk to StarBucks.

* * *

**Ryan**

I have a cast on each leg and something wrapped around my left arm. Let's see... I have this black thingie around my neck and my family is nowhere in sight. The hospital smelled like hand sanitizer which smelt kind of good. However, what wasn't good was that I was helpless without my family. I used my right hand to brush my brownish red hair out of my eyes.

This nurse, a blonde haired lady with a rock chick hairstyle, grinned at me. "You're awake," she said.

Duh. No dip Sherlock. What do you think I'm asleep?

I wanted to go back to sleep. She was probably some rock star wanna be who dropped out. By the way she had four piercings in her nose and dark red lipstick, she looked sort of gothic. She walked around the room to check to see if everything was in order.

"Hey lady!" I called out to her.

"My name's Angel. What's wrong?"

Angel? She looked nothing like an angel. If anything, I'd say she looked kind of devilish. The way her lip stick was so dark, how many piercings she had in her nose and her ears or maybe it was the way she looked at me. They really allowed her to be a children's nurse?

"Can you tell me what happened to me and- and where is everybody else?"

She did a side glance at me before turning all the way around, towards the counter. "We have received a call while you were knocked out that your uncle and your sister will be coming, I think?"

"Oh no, Koma's gonna be ticked off that she has to come and-! Wait, why is my uncle coming and not mom or dad?"

"I don't know, kid. Maybe you should just get some rest. You are pretty lucky after all. You could have died."

"Died!?"

"Here," she handed me some nasty looking pill. Like I was really gonna eat this thing! I wanted to see mom and dad and Kori!... okay and Koma,too. This stuff was probably going to knock me unconscious again.

"Well, come on! I don't have all day!" she raised her voice.

"I'm not taking this," I stated. I mean, how I did I know this stuff wasn't poison.

"You're not what?" she acted like she didn't hear me. I didn't mean to sound like a spoiled brat or anything. I just want to find out what's going on. And trust me, being unconscious is not going to get me answers.

"You heard me. I have more questions to ask you."

"Listen, little boy, I am your nurse," she squeezed the foam cup that was full of water tighter," and if I tell you to take some medicine, you're gonna take it!"

She basically shoved the pill and tossed the water down my throat. This "angel" wasn't joking around.

"Are we clear?!" she shouted.

I gulped down the remaining water and choked out a response,"Yes, ma'am,"

She smirked in victory before walking out of the room. Seriously, she needs to be fired or something. My eyes got droopier and droopier until one last thought remained on my mind: Where's everybody at?

* * *

**Dick**

I never really realized how much I wanted to kiss her. I don't know if it was that her parents are dead and she needed someone or was it because I simply loved her. Wait..what? I was never good at emotions. She sat across from me, with her fishtail braid flowing down on one shoulder. I admit that her hair looks better when it's all loose.

My gaze kept looking to her lips, that bit the straw to her vanilla bean frap, to the floor, back to my black coffee. Every minute or two, she would tell me something and I would smile, or laugh. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, but it's been a while since I've been in a relationship. The last person I dated was Babs, but I think we can all agree that Babs is no Kori.

Come to think of it, the reason we broke up was because she cheated on me with some loser and that we just "weren't meant to be". It wasn't like I was that disappointed, though. Alfred told me that if someone cheats on another person then it's simply not meant to be. I never cheated on her or anyone for that matter and it's not like those one-night-stands count either. Right? Our relationship wasn't moving anywhere and she started hanging around Kitten.

I don't even know how long I had to deal with the media and the _"Grayson gets dumped by Gordan!"_

Just the thought of me and Kori together seems right. I swear, I'll let nothing bad happen to her. If only she was mine... Oh shit, I've been staring at her too long, haven't I?

"Um, there's a carnival coming in town soon if you and everyone else wants to go," she said looking back at me. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. Yep, I definitely wanted to kiss her.

I smiled,"How could I say no to that?" She giggled. That's another thing. Her laugh is beautiful and to know that I'm the one who caused it makes me feel great.

"Oh, I have to go to the hospital at five to check in on my brother with my uncle," she said worrying.

"Can I come,too? It's not like I have anything better to do. I understand if it's personal and you don't want me to go,"I slurred up my words.

"Sure, why not."

She walked up and tapped at our table," Hey Dick, long time no see," This can't be good. Kori looked extremely uncomfortable and who could blame her?

* * *

**Dun, dun , duuuuuun!**


	10. It started with a L

Disclaimer: For the rest of the story, I don't own anything! And I will be writing like this!

* * *

**Dick**

Kori bit her straw and I watched as Babs scooted a chair up to our table. Wasn't it just awkward having your crush and your ex at the same damn table?

"Hey, Kori!" Babs said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I had expected a fight between the two, but they just talked. I mean things were tense but...hey! As long as they weren't clawing out each others eyes out I was good. Kori rolled her eyes at some of the things Babs said and I couldn't blame her.

"So where are you from?" Babs searched her face.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kori asked looking down at the floor.

I looked out the window as they talked about school or something. It was raining again. Typical. I was kind of pissed at Babs for crashing me and Kori's time together.

Since there was nothing else to do as the girls um "bonded" I just had a brain dump.

I thought about how Wally and the others were doing back at the manor. Wally, Gar and Vic were probably eating up all the food. As for the others? They most likely left.

I heard Kori's voice asking me something and I nodded dumbly, not paying any attention. Hey, whatever she said I agreed to it. I still couldn't believe her parents died. It happens to the best of us.

I daydreamed about me and Kori going to the carnival in a week. Me feeding her cotton candy, if she let me. Holding her hand. Fireworks and maybe a kiss...

"Is that the Dick Grayson?" some fan girl asked. She was working behind the counter.

"Great," I muttered and quit my window trance to face the girl who said my name.

It was an ebony haired girl. Nice chest and ass but you know, Kori's are bigger.

I stood up, putting a twenty on the table. "C'mon Kori. Let's go."

In that moment, Babs looked like a lost puppy.

"You don't remember me do you, you asshole?"

No, I couldn't say that I did. Was this one of the girls who took a picture of me and instantly thought we were friends or-

"Are these your girlfriends?" the Starbucks employee asked me.

One of them, I wish. The other one, ex. But I just chose a simple answer.

"No."

Kori stood up checking her phone for the time. Shit, we still have to go to the hospital for her brother.

"Listen we have to go. Bye, Babs." I said taking Kori's hand walking towards the exit.

Babs got up too, I guess trying to leave the crazy Starbucks lady. Everybody was looking our way as we walked quickly out of Starbucks. I can't believe this bitch followed us outside. Screaming curse words at us.

"Let me give a little advice for you two girls. Never sleep with him or any rich, handsome guy."

"He has an STD or something?" Babs asked worryingly.

Why was she worried? I wasn't going to have sex with her, period. I was really worried for this lady's answer. There were some paparazzi gathering around us and Bruce wouldn't want me here. We had to go. Now.

"I wish," The lady rolled her eyes,"He told me 'I was the only one he has ever really loved'."

Uh-oh.

She faced towards the camera,"'That no one else in the world could make me feel like this'." She used quotation marks with her fingers.

Please don't.

"WE HAD SEX!" she screamed towards the cameras in the parking lot. To Kori and Babs. To the whole fucking world. "And I was willing to look pass those playboy ways. We had sex. I was his whore for free. I thought he loved me but the next morning he kicked me out of his god damned house. He just took away my virginity and-" She paused and chuckled darkly.

The lady was livid. I had to get the fuck out of here.

"Mister Grayson! Is this true?"

"What happened next Grayson!"

"Dick! Over here!"

"I love you!"

"Can I get an autograph?!"

"I bet you can't even remember my fucking name," she hissed.

Lucy? It had to start with an "L" or something.

I stormed me and Kori to the car and took off. I was expecting a trail of cars behind us. I saw Babs leading them off in another direction. I would've smiled at her kindness but, right now?

(000000)()()(000000)

Kori was silent the whole ride to the hospital. I was gripping the steering wheel harder than I thought. This was definatly going to be on the news.

Her auburn hair covered her face as she leaned against the window. It wasn't until we pulled up at the parking lot that she said something.

"You know, you don't have to come in. Thanks for the ride," she muttered the last part.

I was speechless. I nodded my head glumly, picking up her hint. So much for going to the carnival. I shook my head, ruefully.

* * *

**Gar**

"C'mon, Rae! Can't you just, I don't know, hang out with me for an hour or two? I won't do anything stupid!" I begged in the front seat of her convertible.

"The plan was for me to drive you home. End of story. And don't call me Rae." she warned me again.

"Pretty please, with scary things on top!" I pleaded brushing my green tips from my blonde bangs out of my face.

"No."

I dug around, in my pocket and got two pieces of gum and in the other one I grabbed my phone.

"I guess I'm just going to have to text Terra to hang out with me then," I teased.

I waved the phone in the air. She tensed up before making a U-turn.

"Woah, I thought I told you my house was in the other direction."

"I know where your house is. And I know where the mall is,too."

"So we're going to the mall!" I said excitingly.

She smirked,"Just shut up already." She held out her palm.

Did she want a high five? Oh-no. She was going to smack me, wasn't she? I flinched and braced myself.

"Give me some gum." she ordered.

I did as I was told. I gave her a piece and I popped a piece into my mouth.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I thought you were gonna smack me, again," I turned pink from embarrassment.

"I only smack you when there's a reason to. Besides my and kind of hurts," she shook her hand around and I laughed.

I could tell hanging out with Rachel was going to be a blast.

* * *

**Kori**

I walked up to the front desk of the santitzer smelling hospital, where Galfore was waiting for me like he promised. He was dressed in some baggy blue jeans and a button down, red and black shirt.

"We're here to see Ryan Anders," I heard his raspy voice speak.

"Oh, yes if you could wait about five minutes. The doctor will call you to come in. I just need you to sign here saying that you are eighteen years or older and that you will be living in the same house hold as the patient. Until, of coarse, they become of age," The lady with brown hair said.

I looked at the tag.

"Thanks July," I said and me and Galfore walked into the waiting room.

Galfore was busy writing his signature on the papers so I picked up a magazine and began to flip through it. It just so happened to be one of those Teen Magazines for fourteen year olds to see if a guy likes you.

Even though I was seventeen, I eagerly turned the page. It had hearts and pinks and reds which reminded me of both Valentines Day and Kitten:

**HOW TO KNOW IF YOUR CRUSH IS INTO YOU:**

1) If he is, like, super duper shy around you

2) He buys you presents sometimes (chocolate,flowers,etc.)

3) Does waffle fingers when holding your hand

4) Tucks your hair behind your ear

**HOW TO KNOW IF YOUR CRUSH ISN'T INTO YOU:**

1) He cancels any dates at the last minute

2) He spends way too much time with his ex

3) He brakes promises

4) If he texts apologies over and over

I felt this wave of guiltiness that Richard fit most of the second list. I mean, he does talk to Babs a lot and he did text me that he was sorry. But that doesn't mean anything. One should not get caught up in such foolishness... That doesn't mean you can't take a picture of the page to look back at it for future references.

I looked over at my uncle who was still writing signatures on the last few pages. I texted Rachel.

Kori: Hey Rachel! Wyd?

She responded a minute later.

Rachel: Hanging with Gar. Why?

Kori: Just asking? Gar? :0

Rachel: This doesn't mean anything.

Kori: Sure... ;)

Rachel: Don't tell anyone else :/

Kori: Fine lol

"Galfore Anders?" the doctor called us from the stain glass door.

We both stood up and walked towards the entrance. Galfore's long brownish gray and red hair swished from side to side as we walked. He cut it so that he was nearly bald. His hair used to be all the way down his back. Now, it was at his chin which was still pretty long.

(000000)()()(000000)

"Kori? Galfore?" Ryan asked sitting on the hospital bed. "Yes! I'm finally gonna get out of this dress!"

"Hush up or I'm going to have to give you more medicine," the nurse hissed.

What type of children's nurse was this? Ryan stopped talking and gulped.

The lady turned around and stuck a fake smile on her face,"My name's Angel." She shook both of our hands.

"If you'll just follow me and I'll show you his medication and his condition."

Galfore walked to the nurse's desk. I,however, walked towards Ryan.

"Greetings, Ry!" I said hugging him. I made sure not to hug him too hard. I also made sure I didn't mention anything about our parents or Komi. I did not wish to hurt him even more.

"_Kori_!" he said drawing out the last syllable. He pushed me away lightly before laughing. I thought he was going to be in a worst condition. He was wearing a black neck brace and a cast but that was it. Nonetheless, I'm so happy to see him. Alive.

"So, Kor, where's Mom and Dad and Koma?" Ryan asked eagerly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I was away for so long. And poor Richard! I can't believe Linda or Leslie or whatever is back! In za next chappie we'll see Rachel and Gar hanging out and some other stuff too ^.^**

**Um, let's see...Don't forget to Review for more chapters and make sure you check out my oneshot: Confessions. (RobStar) Any questions? Just check out my profile for all info and crap.**

**Bye for now, loves!**


	11. Can somebody just tell him already!

**Hello, fellow readers! Do not forget to read my other stories like, Teen Titans: Hunger Games or just check my profile. Oh and beware, Dick was having another...affair but we're all mature enough, right?!**

* * *

**Gar**

Rachel put my phone back into my back pocket since Kori didn't respond back. She was probably busy with Dick. Rachel and I were sitting on a bench in front of Barnes and Noble. I was eating a pretzel from Autie Annies and Rachel was drinking some coffee from Starbucks while reading the rest of Catching Fire. She had her nose in the book and ignored everything I had said.

"You know you're supposed to be hanging out with me not reading beside me!" Gar whined tugging on my sweatshirt.

She rolled her violet eyes,"What do you mean? We just got something to eat together."

"Yeah, but now we're supposed to talk on this fine Sunday afternoon and be best buddies!" I pulled on her pale arm.

"Gar, stop," she warned.

I let go of her arm only to go and throw his wrappers for his pretzel in the trash. I came back momentarily and tugged on her arm, once again and tried to pull her up from the bench. She barley moved and sipped calmly from her coffee.

"C'mon, just one walk around the mall and we can stop anywhere you want to," I suggested.

"Hm," She hummed in thought,"Thirty minutes."

I flashed her a smile before dragging her into Barnes and Noble where we got Rae's coffee. Her eyes widened.

"You-you don't want to go into a video game store or something?" she asked surprised. I was a little taken back.

"I mean GameStop sounds good but, now is our time to hang out," I told her linking arms with her. I saw her cheeks turn pink and she looked away, brushing her black and purple dyed hair in my face. We walked over to the Suzanne Collin books and I pointed to the MockingJay book. She smiled for what feels like the first time today. I loved seeing her like this. Calm and relaxed. Her face held such a care free expression.

"So, um, maybe later, we could, um-"

"Yes!" I shouted and was shushed by the clerk,"I, uh, sorry."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," Rachel stated dryly.

"Whatever it was, it was going to be with you. That's all that matters to me," I muttered and she heard me loud and clear.

"No one's ever," she shook her head,"You're a dork."

"Yeah, I know and an idiot," She nodded her head,"So a movie?" I asked seeing if that was what she was going to ask me.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed.

"Like a date?" I asked excitingly. "I-I-I mean-"

"Smooth. Real smooth," Rachel said sarcastically.

"So, do you wanna go to the theaters right now and see whats playing? I've got a twenty!"

"Let's go," She said and we walked out of the store and back into her convertible. She threw her Samsung into one of the departments on the side of her door.

"I'll drive," I asked more than stated.

"No, that's okay. I don't want you crashing into anything," She hopped into the car and buckled up. She started the engine and we took off, too bad there wasn't a movie theatre in that mall. I felt like I was making a good move on her. She hasn't slapped me, yet or yelled at me. Now all I have to do is show her my smarts.

"So, did you know that the real name for the dollar bill is called a-"

"Federal Reserve Note? Yeah, I know," she smirked. So much for trying to impress her. "So, what movie do you want to see?" Rae asked me, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"How about," I cut myself off to think. This wasn't supposed to about me, this was about Rachel. "What to you want to watch?" I asked her.

"I was thinking we could watch-" her phone started ringing. She groaned as she reached one hand into the bottom of the department. She looked at the caller I.D before muttering a hello to the other end of the line. She muttered a "sorry" and kept talking on the phone.

Whatever it was it made us take another U-turn. I was going to say something as we made a U-turn but I was too upset. One minute I can barely contain my excitement and the next minute I'm fuming in the passenger seat in the convertible because of an emergency. It better be an emergency.

* * *

**Dick**

You would have thought I learned my lesson. About hooking up with girls and then dumping them the next morning without caring to learn their names. I never saw it before. I never realized how I can be such a bastard. But here I am, with another girl. She was in my bed. I was terribly drunk. It's like I'm drunk on the outside but so reasonable on the inside.

It started off with a beer in my hands and we were dancing dirty. I mean I was grinding on this red head. Not like a red color like Kori's hair but red like..like...Babs. She had boobs and an ass. She barely said anything to me. All she ever said was whispers in my ear about how good she was going to treat me. How she was going to "sex me up". I considered the idea in my brain. My heart was doing it's own fucking thing. Telling me to go back to Kori and apologize for being such an ass.

She was wearing some ripped jeans and a familiar top. Please don't be a rerun. I prayed. My fucking drunk ass prayed for her to be a hottie and a newbie because my eyes were starting to get blurry a little. My head throbbed. She kissed me. She rubbed her tongue in my mouth which tasted like pure alcohol. I'm pretty sure mine did too. If I drunk a lot now just think what I was going to do at Xavier's party. She pulled me into my bathroom and aimed at my shirt. I almost let her go all the way in the bathroom. The _my personal_ bathroom.

I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sure I was drunk as hell, but something wasn't right. I kept thinking about Kori. She aimed at my belt and she kissed me harder. This didn't feel right. I let go and swore under my breath. Her shirt was in the sink and so were her shorts. Her hands were on the back of her bra strap and she asked me,"You love me?"

"No, no, no," I said backing away. I tossed her back her shirt.

''What the fuck?" she backed away shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I love Kori!" I blurted out. She probably didn't even know who Kori was. She unclipped her bra anyway. "I love Kori!" I shouted again.

"Shut up! No you don't!" the blur called back.

She rubbed her hands all over my chest and back to my hair. I pushed her off of me. "Yes, I do!"

I couldn't believe I was confessing all of my emotions to some stranger who probably only wanted me for my money. I knew I would never say this to Kori.

"I knew it. Go on and get you're girl Dick. I just hope you can forgive me when you're sober," she said and she sounded familiar.

She gathered her belongings and left out of my door just like all the others. I couldn't drive anywhere because I was still drunk so I called up Raven. She was now of the only friends who wouldn't tell a lot of people and who wouldn't ask a bunch of questions. I sighed as I sat on my blue bed covers, waiting for Rachel to answer. After four rings, she finally did.

"What is it?" She asked. It seemed like she was whispering but, Rachel always talks in sort of a low tone.

I hope I don't sound too drunk. "I- Can you drive me to Kori?" My brain was trying to mix together the words but, I picked through them.

She fumbled around with her phone and said something on the other end before responding,"Why can't you?"

"I drunk," I admitted sadly. I sounded like an idiot.

"Dick," Rachel said sternly,"Go lie down until the alcohol washes over."

"Gotta see Kori, first!" I shouted into the phone not bothering to pick out the words this time. It was way too much work.

"Is this an emergency?" She asked worryingly.

"Mmhm," I hummed. She sighed on the other end and said something else on the other line.

"See you at the manor in ten," she said before hanging up. I was going to have to thank her later. Stumbling down the wide steps, I slipped on some sneakers and my sunglasses which I threw on sloppily. It took about twelve minutes for her to arrive.

* * *

**Kori**

Ryan was changing out of his hospital gown so we could leave. Galfore was talking to the nurse about medication until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. I volunteered to get it but the nurse said to back away from the door. This nurse wasn't playing around. Angel opened the door to find another doctor or somebody standing at the door with a clipboard. She was the exact opposite of Angel.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca and there is someone in the lobby asking for Kory Anders. Is she in here?" Rebecca had sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

Before Angel could respond I answered back,"Yes, I'm here."

"Yes, um, please follow me," Rebecca said as I obeyed and followed her out of the room.

It's probably Dick here to apologize or here to try and see Ryan. I really was not in the mood. I knew he was a playboy and everything but, I-I. I guess I just can't believe that I actually believed he could change. That he could settle down with_ me._

Rebecca stopped at the door and encouraged me to go into the lobby, promising me that my family, or at least the remaining members, were going to be joining me shortly. I looked around to see who the visitor was until a voice startled me.

"Miss me?" she said.

I turned around to look at her. I did not want to admit it but, yes I missed her a lot. Even though she was a pain and a bitch, I missed her none the less. I remained calm and gave her a small smile to show her that I was happy that she was here and then I left my face expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with no hint of emotion in my voice. I wasn't going to break. I wasn't going to break. I wasn't going to break.

"Galfore called me," she said smirking. I saw a new tattoo on her shoulder. It looked like a picture of an airplane mixed with black fire. She also cut her black hair into a choppy bob style, similar to Angel's. Komi sat down in one of the chairs and I sat down beside her, waiting for Ryan and Galfore to come out so that we could go home.

"You know you're going to have to tell Ryan about you not living with us and about our parents," I told her.

"Isn't that Galfore's job?"

"They were not Galfore's parents that died, besides it is you're job. You're the oldest and you're the one who moved out,"I told her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever, I'm here for Ryan anyways."

My phone started to ring and I answered it. It was Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Dick's drunk and he said he wanted to see you."

"What?"

"Are you at your house?"

"No, I'm at the hospital."

Ryan and Galfore walked out of the room. Ryan looked around and hugged Komi. He looked around some more, clearly confused.

"Yeah were at his house and-Wait! What are you doing there! Kori, what the hell happened?"

"Rachel, I am going to have to call you back," and I hung up the phone.

* * *

**Man, I'm really dragging this out! ;D**


	12. Mom, no!

Disclaimer: No, Golden doesn't own the Teen Titans. And happy Independence Day! Don't forget to check out Remember Not to Forget (about me)! ㈳4✌️

* * *

**Kori**

I felt bad for hanging up on Rachel but, I felt even worst for watching Ryan suffer while he didn't know the truth. He was wearing the change of clothes Galfore brought for him. He was wearing some kacki shorts and an Eagles jersey. Galfore signed out and Ryan hugged me and Komi.

"Hey, Koma-" Ryan asked as we walked outside into the parking lot.

"What?" Komi answered annoyed.

"Hehe, um, is, ya'know, mom and dad waiting at the house?"

Galfore spoke in Tamaranean so that Ryan wouldn't be able to understand,em"Koma and Korina, tell your brother what happened at once."

"Is that not the elder sister's responsibility?" I asked Galfore, not wanting to have to tell Ryan.

"Hey!," Ryan whined,"You knew I couldn't understand and I know you guys are talking about me!" We walked towards our vehicle and I saw Komi's black Lexis parked beside our ride.

"Shut up, Kori. Just tell him already since your going to be the one living with him," Komi said not bothering to follow the rest of us and talk in a different language.

"Wait, what? Tell me what?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Look what you did, Komi!" I shouted at her. Ryan was suspicious and she was going to leave me to do the hardest part like she always does. Galfore got into

"Is it a present?"

"Shut the fuck up already. This is why I left because I can't do what I want to do and it's not like I have parents holding me down," /emKomi said./p

"Language!" Galfore yelled at her.

"Cussing in Tamaranean? Cool!" Ryan exclaimed, leaning against the vehicle.

"Whatever, it's not like I care."

"What an interesting tattoo,"/ I said examining it,em"A plane and fire. Hm, is this our parents plane. Do you all of a sudden care?" My tone was full of sarcasm. I got angry quickly and as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. Still, she didn't have to lie.

"Fuck you," Koma said with no hint of emotion.

"Koma, if I have to tell you to stop using that foul language again-" Galfore threatened.

"You know what? I'm fucking nineteen. Besides, you're not my father-"

"Where is dad? And mom?" Ryan asked tiredly.

"Aw, don't worry Ryan, Kori will tell you. Ain't that right, Kor?" Komi asked smirking.

"Did she not know when enough was enough? This was not a joke. Ryan stood there, looking at me waiting for me to spill the so called beans. Komi unlocked her car doors and sat down in the driver's seat and rolled down the window. The smirk that was once on her face disappeared and she became serious and looked over at Ryan.

"Look, on that plane crash that you barely escaped from, our parents died," Komi told him,"Now, get in the car and be a good boy, kay?"

Without another word, Ryan opened the door to our ride and Galfore grunted from the passenger side. I shook my head and ran over to the other side and opened the driver's door. I sat down and looked into the review mirror and saw Ryan's hands covering his face. I took off for home and saw Komi following us. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kor, what was up with Dick and the-"

"Sorry for hanging up on you, Rachel. There was just a lot going on," I told her through the other end of the phone, ignoring what she was saying./p

"Don't worry about it. I know it's none of my business but, what happened with Dick?"

I sighed,"We were getting some coffee from Starbucks and we saw Barbra there and-"

"Oh, I get it. You don't have to jealous he loves-"

"I'm not jealous!" I shout which makes Galfore stare at me weirdly.

"Yeah, whatever," Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"Anyways, there was this girl who worked there and she slept with him."

Glafore looked at me again, interested. I pulled up in our driveway and looked to see Komi parking on the curb.

"Wow, small world."

"Yep," I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned off the car,"Next thing you know, paparazzi shows up."

"What type of story is this, bumgorf?" Galfore asked getting into my business.

"I'll text you all of the details later," I promised her.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow."

I got out and Ryan did too and he ran up to the front door. I hear two other doors closing and I opened the door./p

I inhaled and exhaled, "Home sweet, home."

"It doesn't smell that sweet," Ryan said, running up the stairs in his cast and neck brace. I could hear him starting to sob.

"Yeah, sorry, I left some Lucky Charms on the counter. It probably went rotten," Komi said flipping through the channels. She laughed, "Just like our life. Welcome back, Ry!"

* * *

**Rachel**

I drove "home" feeling slightly guilty. I got to the small house and saw the T.V. on through the blinds. I opened the door slowly and awaited for his usual drunken self. Fortunately, he was asleep. I saw glass all over the place and the orange juice spilling over the counter.

I played grownup and grabbed a hand full of paper towels. The sticky juice got all over the floor and was going to have to be mopped before ants would start raiding the place. Lazily, I just stepped over the puddle.

I crept down the halls and into my room and locked the door. I was now somewhat safe. I turned to my alarm clock to see that it was past 12. I took my book bag off of my shoulders and got started on my homework. Science. Um, "abstract" art. Bits of math that was probably wrong.. It was all going great until I got around to literature. That was when my head fell on the chipped desk.

"Screw it, I'll do it on the bus," I thought stupidly. I don't ride a bus. Normally, Vic and the rest of them pick me up. I threw my homework that Miss Anne gave me and the work from the rest of my teachers back in my bag. I focused my eyes back on the same alarm clock.

Exasperatedly, I climbed into the bed with my clothes on and closed my eyes. I pulled the gray covers up to my neck and kicked my socks off from where I laid. The last thoughts on my head was my mom, wherever she was, my father and as much as I hate to admit, Gar.

* * *

**Garfield**  
My mom tucked me in, again and kissed me on the forehead. Like I was some baby. That's probably what Rae saw in me. Maybe that's why she dumped me. Wait, we weren't even dating, right? So, basically I broke up with her. No, wait, I can't break up with her if we weren't dating.

"Garfield?"

I groaned,"Can you please stop calling me that!"

"I can, but I won't. That's your name, sweetheart," My mother said ruffling my blonde hair.

"Yeah, well, I don't like my name," she looked heartbroken. I sighed,"Just, can you call me Gar as a nickname, at least?"

"Aw, darling what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just really tired and-"

She sighed,"Is it her?"

I felt my cheeks heating up,"What?"

"Ah, honey! Could you come in here please?" My mom yelled for my dad.

"Mom, I'm fine!" I pleaded.

"Garfield, these are hormones. Just relax, every teenager goes through this," She remeasured me. If every teen goes through this why is she making it feel special?

I think my parents are so over protective because of what happened five years ago. See, I was supposed to have a baby sister. They were so excited and they threw a party and everything. They invited everyone and bought all of the supplies, only to find out it was a miscarriage.

They thought I didn't understand, even thought the time I was about ten years old. Ever since then, I've been the only child and I've been buttered up. So, sometimes, I cut them some slack.

"Dan!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" My father shouted back.

"Mom, why are you calling dad in here?"

"Hush, only he can explain this to you. Now, tell me, what is she like?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The young lady who dropped you off earlier,"she said casually.

"Rachel? Oh, no, you've got the wrong idea!"

"Aw, I saw that blush, Garfield, you like her."

"Yeah as a best friend," I attempted to persuade her.

Sure, I liked Rae. She helped me out when I needed it the most even though she just acted like she baby sat me today. I would always get bullied, heck, I still do. However, not as much. She always stood up for me. Sometimes, I try to repay her and try and get her to laugh. It doesn't work. Trust me I've tried but, that doesn't stop me from trying.

"No, like, like her like her!" She squealed.

"If you say like one more time, mom, I swear I'm gonna puke."

"What's the matter, dear?" MY father's voice boomed through the room.

"Oh, honey, it's Garfield. He likes a girl!"

"Mom," I sighed and covered my head under my green covers.

"Aw, son, this is normal. Now, you didn't do anything stupid, now, did you?"

I blushed for the umpteenth time,"No!"

"See, he's in denial! I think you ought to explain the, the puberty thing to him again," My mom offered.

"Mom, no! I understand!" I pleaded.

My dad put a hand on my knee,"Now, listen. There are these bees and then there are some birds-"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Gar.**


	13. Haiku and Boys

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongSorry about the late update it was my birthday and I was busy! Thank you DarkFire0407, MSBlackmon and Love RobStar! /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongYou don't know how happy I get when I read them. Yeah, I know I was being a little beef jerky...Here's the next chapter./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongKory/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Today Dick, Vic and Gar were at football tryouts and Karen and Wally were there to watch. Ryan hasn't spoken to anyone. He's probably depressed or worse. I cannot blame him either, thanks to Komi. Yes, that was the sarcasm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Ryan is excused from school from a week before he's tardy and starts getting unexcused absences. I am all jumpy and excited and I don't know why. My hands get all sweaty and there are some events coming up. Maybe that's why./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"For example, Xavier's party is coming up and Richard said he would give me a ride fore he was coming too. I seriously doubt it now. Richard also said he wanted to take me to a carnival that's coming in town. I have never actually been to a carnival. However, I've been to a circus. I kinda feel bad for ignoring him. He's been texting me all week./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"School went by so slow and was surprisingly boring for me. I knew all the stuff already because we were having some sort of review week and I wasn't really challenged. I haven't seen Komi around school. She's probably ignoring me. It's either that or she's up to something else. Very suspicious./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Richard's party was like two days after Xavier's. I honestly didn't feel like going to either of there parties but, I have to show my friends support. Wait, did I just call Xavier my friend? It's not like he has been like Kitten or anything so that must be good... I'm in Rachel's convertible with of coarse Rachel, Jen and this girl Terra. Jenny invited her and Rachel didn't seem to like it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"We were on our way to Jenny's house to study in her room. We had all agreed. When we pulled up and gatherd out book bags her house was like a cottage. Her dad was short and I didn't see her mom anywhere. He wore glasses and had dirty blonde hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Make very little contact. My peeps are crazy," Jen said rotating her finger around her ear. Me and Terra laughed lightly and Rachel had a small smile. She opened the door slowly and told us to hurry to her room. She didn't have steps so we ran-Rachel walked-to Jen's room. We failed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Jenny? Are these your friends?" her dad asked her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Yeah, were gonna go study, bye."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Just like you studied with that boy, what's his name, Willy?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"We laughed and Rachel snickered. Jen groaned and hissed at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Would you take those stupid cat contacts out already! Me you and your mother all agreed this was just some stage and it's over no-" Her dad shouted but was cut of./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Don't ever talk about mom! C'mon guys, paradise is this way," Jenny said ignoring the quarrel between her and her dad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""At least wash that ridiculous pink dye out of your hair!" Her father shouted back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Jen slammed her door shut. We all had a seat on the floor and took out our work. Jen's room had a bunk bed in the corner with only the top bunk having sheets and a mattress, posters of 5SOS and One Direction on her walls and a Breakfast Club DVD on the floor near her television./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Her room was nice and all but, it didn't feel like paradise. Must have been an expression or something. Terra and Jen paired up and did some homework from Madame Rouge and Rachel and I worked on stuff from Miss Anne's class. We couldn't really hear what they were saying but Rachel would look up with a scowl on her face and then return writing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Rachel we have to finish thins poem by tomorrow and I was thinking we could do something short and easy like a haiku or something," I suggested. She was scribbling something down and I was able to snatch it from her because she wasn't paying attention. Immediately she looked at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Kor, give that back," Rachel hissed quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I took a glance at it and skimmed it over. Clearly Rachel was blocking me out and had her own poem halfway written. She attempted to grab it out of my hands and I threw it back at her. I had already seen enough to see who it was about./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"emThey say she is the Earth and that she always knows the right way,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"emAdored and given a wonderful birth-until the day she betrays./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"emThe raven tries to fly away from the person in control,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"emNo one else sees the way the she always flows./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"emIn the river and in the ground everyone under her spell,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"emEven the one the raven found to love-/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""What is that?" I asked skeptically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Nothing."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Rachel," I warned./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""You shouldn't have snooped."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""You should've been paying attention. We're partners."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Rachel sighed in defeat,"Whatever, sorry."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Now, why would you write something like that about Terra?" I whispered more quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""How the hell did you know what the poem was about?" Rachel asked astounded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""The fact that 'Tara' means Earth is enough. Come on Rachel just tell me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""You will not tell anyone else, understand," Rachel warned her eye beginning to twitch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I nodded eagerly. Rachel trusted me. About time. Rachel looked over at Jenny and Terra who were busy going over French words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""I'm serious Kori."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"My grin fell off my face. So this wasn't some "girly secret" like the one they tell at sleepovers? Now I got nervous./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""I..I think I like Gar," She whispered quietly a blush creeping to her cheeks. My grin found its way back to my face. I just couldn't help it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""So, what's the problem?" I asked confused on how this felt with Terra./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Gar likes Terra."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""That's not true," I gasped,"You guys went on a date yesterday. What makes you say that?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""The date was canceled and he thinks it's my fault. And I just dropped him off at his house."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Oh."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Yeah, oh."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I smile at her,"Well, admitting it is the first step."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"She smiled at me,"Well then, go ahed. Your turn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Now it was my turn to blush. She chortled. We both knew who she was talking about but, I'm just not sure. That playboy thing had a big effect on me. I think Rachel could tell./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""I heard what you were talking about on the phone the past days and I want to let you know, I've known Dick for a while and he really likes you. He's just a big dummy 'cause he's in love, with you. Of coarse there's going to be girls who flirt with him and he's going to get distracted because he just doesn't want to admit it. Like I said, a dummy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I smiled,"Thanks Rae."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Don't call me that," she smiled back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"We laughed lightly. "Now about this haiku you were talking about..."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongKoma/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Another shift at my job and I got no sleep from it. I came back to my small apartment at three in the morning. I could barely afford the bills at my place so I had to get a quick job that offered me a whole bunch of cash. I left because I'm done with the shit that's going on. So yeah, I'm a stripper and I work at this place called Red X. Yesterday I got a total of five hundred twenty four dollars. In just one day. So I was going to be having this job for a while. With a job like this there's not that much time for school so I'm thinking about dropping out so I can focus on work. Next thing you know I'll become famous and have people look up to me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Or I could just marry someone who's famous. There's Dick Grayson. He seemed as if he was all over my sister which is a problem. This bitch ,Kitten, had came up to me whenever I was in school and she had told me about some plan about making Kori's life miserable. I honestly don't know yet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"One things for sure, I could go to Dick Grayson's party, meet him up there. It'll be perfect. The only thing that could really go wrong is that he won't be into me. That's going to screw up the whole plan. I know Kori likes him, you can see the way that girl looks at him. Well, if she dates him then we all can get loads of money. Well, Ryan, her =and Galfore. I doubt she'll think of me the slightest bit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Too many stuff fucking up my brain and Kori is still my sister and, as much as i hate to admit, I guess I love her. Just a little! I don't feel bad at all for telling Ryan, he was going to have to find out sooner or later. I just picked sooner./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I walked into my apartment. It was small with a stool pulled up to the counter for a table, a chair in the "living room", and a mattress for my bed. This was all just for the moment until I could spruce up the place if not buy a new crib. I dropped off my groceries, which were cereal boxes, plastic silverware, paper plates, bread and eggs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I had to keep my job. The boss is going to put my head on a bronze, no, silver platter. Yeah, Kori isn't the only one to get confused over English terms and slang. I just remember to think before I speak. Sometimes. Everyone calls my boss, X. And all the ladies are creeped out by him. He looks really young to be the manager of a strip club. Feels like I've seen him before. That guy is bad news./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongDick/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Kory has been ignoring me all week. I was such an ass. She loses her parents and all I do is get drunk. Some friend I am. I tried texting her and calling her, but she doesn't answer. Today was Thursday and we're having football tryouts. Me, Vic and Gar were trying out. Ha, Gar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"For some reason he's really pissed off at me. I probably interrupted something with him and Rachel last night. Me, Bruce and Alfred had that talk again about focusing on my schoolwork. I'm completely focused.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"The day passed by regularly with boring classes and tests. I tried texting Kori but she must have been too busy or I was just that much of an ass. Alfred had had a separate talk with me on not letting any of my chances and opportunities go. Whatever he was talking about, psh. Everyone who was trying out, and you know the girls, were out at the stadium after school hours./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"The coach for our semester had everyone who was trying out run three laps around the entire stadium. Man, Wally would've loved this. There were mostly girls on the bleachers screaming and calling my name./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"As soon as practice was over we had loaded into the parking lot, ready to go home. My phone had started ringing, At first I thought it was Bruce but it turned out to be Babs./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongA/N: This chapter was really short but the next one will be longer. Sorry to the people reading Remember Not to Forget (about me) I will update asap. Until next time, loves!/strong/p 


	14. What do you Want Now?

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongAgreed DarkFire0407, she can rot...too bad we have to read her POV in this chapter xD. You know I own nothing, I know I own nothing, let's get right to the case. Warning: short chapter!/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongKori/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Today was the day that he and I went to the carnival! I have never been to one and it just came to town. As soon as he finished tryouts with the rest of the guys, he was going to pick me up! Well technically they had tryouts yesterday but, they had to return to make sure everyone turned in their forms and slips, etcetera. I can barely contain my excitement! I believe the expression is: emThank Goodness It Is Friday!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"So, yes he is going to be picking me up in about twenty minutes or so. Even if he, you know, has been acting a little strange lately. Ryan is doing better, sort of. He still seems sad but he is taking all of the pain medicines and such like the doctor, Angel said. I shuddered just thinking about her. Seriously, they let her be a children's nurse?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I have not seen Koma in five days. I am beginning to get worried and I feel a little guilty. Okay, a lot guilty. Galfore even looks at me funny as if it is all my fault, which I know it is not./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a white tee that the infinity sign on it. I had not decided what to do with my hair. Thinking about this, I stood up from my bed and jogged over to the mirror. I brushed a few strands that were sticking up and a piece of my stubborn hair not wanting to go behind my ear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I wonder if we are going to eat the pick fluffy, wispy candied sugar. Or maybe he would win me one of those fluffy, gigantic teddy bears! Oh, we are definitely going on the Ferris wheel and gaze at the stars. Based on the time right now we were going to be out to see the stars./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I unlocked my phone to check the time. It was already 7:45 and I had no messages from him. There was one from Karen saying in a group message:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Karen: Hey ya'll! I'm throwing another slumber party: GIRLS ONLY! so feel free to bring the chocolate, thongs and be ready to spill out your crushes. next sat 7 ;) ttyl/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"Me: Thongs?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Thongs?" I gasped slightly as I texted her back. Why would we bring such material to a sleep over? A high school sleep over? Wow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Korina?" I heard Galfore's raspy voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Hm?" was my only response. I was so caught up in my thoughts I could not even pay attention fully. Quickly, I shut off my phone as if he and his half blind eyes could see the message. I know he would kill me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""There is someone at the door for you," Galfore said before continuing to walk down the hall. I was now fully paying attention. A visitor? It took me about thirty seconds to realize that it was Richard! Duh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I nearly tripped on all of the stairs. I put a hands on the doorknob and I ran my other hand through my hair, trying to tuck every auburn strand into place. It was literally impossible. With excitement I yanked the door open and my smile turned upside down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Well, I'm glad to see you too."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongBarbra/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"I feel like absolute crap. I had a terrible headache this morning. Ugh. School sucked as usual. My friend, Kitten, just came over with her two followers. We had a conversation about how to get Dick to ask her to prom which isn't until four weeks later. She went to the bathroom to go and "freshen up" so Britney and Chloe are just sitting here looking like idiots./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"My daddy is at work and since I'm the commissioner's daughter, of coarse Kitten and I are friends. And I'm not complaining either. She has a great plan about that Kori girl. Me and this guy Sam are dating now and I kinda miss Dick. Just a little I guess. The thing that really pisses me off is that I made a mistake and now he's with this Kori girl. Who does she think she's fooling with that "Richard" thing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"The thing is she seems okay, but I know what he wants. Just like he wanted with all the other girls. I was the only one who could break him and apart of me wants that to still be true. It's been five weeks since Dick has known Kory and they're still friendly with each other./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"She's nice and always wears a smile on her face and it just erks the crap out of me. But it was Dick. He liked, if not loved, her. And I was the one who broke up with him. Over Xavier. Me and him go way back. So for that I feel like absolute crap. So what the hell do I do- Call Dick. Hopefully get a chance to explain the truth to him about what happened. I couldn't think of anything else. I just thought that if I could show him what he was missing...poor boy blunder. He picks up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Hello?" he asked annoyed. It sounded loud and crowded. He was probably at a party. strong(A/N: Or At TRYOUTS?! ahem..)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Hey, Dick," I said twirling my hand around my hair. A lighter, more natural color of red. Almost orangey. I said it in the sweetest voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"He groaned,"What do you want Babs?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""I...um.. have to tell you something?" I asked questioningly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""What is it?" He asked clearly even more annoyed at my uncertainty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""I," I swallowed,"Can you just come over?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Why would I dare to-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Please, Dick. It's something really important," I pleaded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""I kinda..already have plans," He said bluntly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Not as a date or anything, just to clear stuff up. Please it's serious and it'll fix everything," I pleaded once more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"He sighed aggravated,"What time Babs?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Anytime before ten," I said sweetly again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Bye."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""See you later, Di-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"He hung up. That didn't matter. He's coming and I'll tell him everything and a couple extra things. I sighed satisfied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Perfect, this is exactly what I, I mean, we could use. C'mon girls."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;"strongA/N: told you it was short but, the next one will be full of drama and much longer. Trust me ^.^! Dammit Babs, you just had to squeeze into this plot. Review, Follow Favorite for more. Until Next Time, Loves! /strong/p 


	15. Go Away!

**A/N: Okay, it's officially been a year since I've updated and a year that this story's been open and uncompleted. Okay I admit it: I AM A HUGE PIECE OF BEEF JERKY! HAPPY? Good.**

**Please Review, Favorite or/and Follow if you like the story so far. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Kori**

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you too," he chuckled.

Great, now this fool knows where I lived and who I lived with. Well, it's time to move. Xavier kept staring at me, it was very unsettling.

"You never really answered my question," I squinted my eyes at him refusing to repeat myself. He smirked and leaned against the door frame. I gulped and stepped back into my house further. Didn't Galfore know what Richard looked like? I had to admit, he did look quite handsome with that crooked bow-tie of his and his pearly white smile.

"So, you gonna invite me in or what?"

Ugh, snap out of it! This guy was a humongous jerk!

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone else," I mustered as politely as I could and attempted to slam the door. I failed mercilessly as he somehow managed to wedge his foot between the door. I looked down towards the floor where his foot was and awaited for some type of lame excuse. No surprise, I got one.

"Hey, hey, cutie, don't be like that. I was just wondering if you're still gonna come to my party tomorrow night."

I shudder thinking about his party plans and what he said to me on the first day of school. To be honest with myself, I didn't really want to go to Xavier's party but, Richard had agreed to go with me. As long as he was going to be there nothing bad could really happen. Besides, it's not like I could back out on my new friends because they were all going to go as well. I gritted my teeth together,"Yep."

He nodded and flashed me a crooked grin. He leaned in closer to me and said into my neck,"Good because it seems like that Dick doesn't know how to treat women."

"Yeah, and neither can you." Oh wait, did I just say that Richard doesn't know how to treat women?

"Awe, babe, what did he do now?"

I ignored the name,"Nothing, just leave me alone."

I felt his hand tracing around my bum and flushed a deep scarlet color. His smirk deepened and he whispered in my ear,"I know how to make you feel good."

I removed his hand from me and scowled. "You look better when you're smiling. Here," He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a rose,"Will you,cutie, be my lovely date to prom?"

We stood in silence some more until I had finally had enough. Without another word I slammed the door and fortunately, he didn't stop the door again with his foot. I pressed my back against the door as if it would pop back open if I didn't.

I felt a terrible feeling in my gut. I didn't know if it was because Xavier was just outside of my door or if it was because I haven't seen Koma in a week. Not to mention that Dick was doing the standing up to me.

The sky outside was getting darker each minute and I feared that it would suddenly be too cold for a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt. I decided to just throw on one of the sweatshirts that was hanging on the coat rack. It was an Old Dominion University sweatshirt from when Koma was actually interested in scholarships. I had the courage to pick my face up and saw Galfore sitting at the kitchen table. His huge figure walked over towards the door.

He spoke hesitantly,"Does this have anything to do with that phone call you made on our way from the hospital?"

My face scrunched up as I realized what he was referring to,"Oh, goodness no! This has nothing to do-"

"So if it is not that, my bumgorf, you are going on a date." He spoke with such a stern and straight look on his face part of me didn't want to provide an answer. He glared at me, awaiting a response.

"No," I shook my head,"It is not a date. Would I go out like this if it was?"

"I remember when your mother went on her first date with her boyfriend, and she was basically wearing rags," My uncle shook his head in disapproval, somewhat in the same way my father did to me on the first day of school. The atmosphere of the room changed at the mention of my mother.

"Do you mean when she and my father went out?"

"No, I mean her first boyfriend, I forget what the boy's name was," He wore a faded smile in remembrance,"Yep. She was wearing rags; A sleeveless top, a skirt too short that it you could see where her underwear was lined up. I would not be surprised if she wasn't wearing any."

I giggled. My mother would have been so embarrassed if she knew what Galfore and I were discussing.

"That does not sound like the mother I know."

He scratched at his beard,"Well, maybe she was wearing underwear, like a _thong_ or something. Which you are too young for so don't even try it."

I must really be missing out because here was that thong subject again. I'd rather not ask Galfore what it was, perhaps I'll ask Karen tomorrow at school.

"You should really consider staying home with your brother Ryan, he needs a shoulder."

"Uncle, it is not my fault. None of this is anyone's fault. My parents died simply because it was their time to_ move on_," My voice cracked at the end.

"I never said it was your fault but, Koma did not tell you yet? I swear that young lady will be the death of me," He grumbled and leaned up against the door frame.

I raised an auburn eyebrow,"What are you speaking of?"

Galfore let out a heavy breath of air, I could smell the scent of ranch dressing. "We went down to the police yesterday and Commissioner Gordon was there. He said that there was a bomb attached to the bottom of the plane."

My heart stopped in my chest. "Someone, some cold-hearted idiot, murdered my parents and injured my brother," I spoke in a near whisper. Galfore nodded glumly and put a large hand on my shoulder in comfort. It did not comfort me one bit.

"I'm afraid so, but they are looking for suspects now so do not worry, my little bumgorf, it's okay," he spoke with such sincerity and nurturing.

I backed away from the door. "No, it is not okay." Free flowing tears cascaded down my cheeks. He attempted to pull me in for a hug but, I bolted upstairs. Rapid knocking was heard from the other side of the door. I was halfway up the staircase when I shout,"Go away Xavier!" The slamming of my door echoing to the other parts of the house.

* * *

**Rachel**

I was so damn tired. I finished all of my homework but, I did it all at school, not on the bus as planned. I was going to call Gar, see if he wanted to hang out but I didn't want to appear wear and dependent on him. Besides, he was probably still ticked off at me. I hadn't even bothered to drop Dick off at Kori's house for two reasons. One: Kori wasn't even there and two: Alfred has the perfect remedy for Dick and his drunk ass. He's eighteen, why was he drunk in the first place?

My purple lilac hair was fading and you could see the black color of my hair. It was frizzy, out of place and stopped at my armpits. I was absolutely going to have to take care of that little problem. Instead of going to a hair shop, I'll just wait until this all girls sleepover Karen was talking about and let Jenny dye it and cut it there. Rule number one in life: Never let Karen do your hair. She will always,_ always_ get carried away.

I laid on my bed reading but I couldn't focus. I was reading Mocking Jay, the book Gar had gotten for me at Barnes n' Noble. I flushed at the memory. I closed the book and rubbed my temple. I was making absolute zero progress in this book because I'm too distracted. My phone buzzed from my back pocket as if I wasn't distracted enough.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone absent minded. I didn't even bother to check the caller id.

"Uh, is this one of Kori's friends?"

I answered hesitantly,"Yes, and who is calling?"

"Greetings, this is her uncle Galfore and she seems to be having the boy troubles. Would you mind coming over to supposedly cheer her up? Do you need the address?"

"No, no. Don't worry about it, I told Dick and his stubborn ass to apologize. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you so much, when you get here just go straight up to her room."

"Got it, bye."

"Bye."

Like I really was going to finish my book anyways. Now I have to go fix someone else's boy problems when I have my own.

* * *

**Dick**

The white roses in my hand were starting to droop. I had to admit, I was starting to droop. Over and over I kicked myself for some football game keep me half an hour late away from Kori. I knocked repeatedly on her door once more. Large footsteps were heard from the other end.

An old man opened the door and looked so pissed, that his red hair seemed it would catch on fire. "Listen _bobsnar_, I do not know what you said to my niece, but Xavier you better get the _'H-E-double hockey sticks'_ out of my lawn!

"I'm not Xavier," I replied offended that he thought I was,"I'm Dick Grayson, me and Kori are supposed to go to the carnival tonight." Seriously, how many people didn't know who I was.

He grunted,"Wait here." The door shut momentarily before it opened once again. He stepped out of the way, a smile tugging at his lips from the sight of flowers in my hand and from my collared white shirt. "She's in her room."

I nodded slowly and made my way upstairs. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. Looking around, I noticed how her house was really clean. Maybe that guy was there nanny or something.

I opened about three doors that didn't belong to Kori until I tried to open one but it was locked. I heard a distant,_"Go away!"_ and knew that it belonged to her. My posture changed slightly and I called back nervously,"It's me."

"Richard, I would prefer to be left alone for a moment," Kori said trying to muffle her sniffles.

"And I would prefer to not let this bother me but I clearly don't have a choice. Come on, Kor, open up," I spoke calmly.

"No thank you."

"I didn't really ask you."

"Why can you not just go away?"

"Because you're upset, and it's bugging me to death."

"It's nothing, really I am fine," she said a little louder.

"Then how about you come tell me that face to face," I said also speaking up.

"I do not wish to."

"Again, I didn't really ask you."

"Just go away!"

"I'm not leaving until you open this door!"

"No!"

"Was it that asshole Xavier?"

I heard a sniffle and could feel her discomfort from where I stood.

"Kori!" I said more sternly that time.

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes, it actually is!"

"For the last time, Dick, go away!"

"Kor-"

"No!"

"I'm going to count to three!"

"And you think that really frightens me?" Kori spoke with slight amusement.

"One!"

"Dick, please!"

"Two," I shouted.

"You are completely insane!"

"Three!"

* * *

**A/N: Since I was offline for so long I'm giving you guys two chappies in one day. And this one was longer than the last one just as I promised. Until Next Time, loves!**


	16. Get A Room

**Disclaimer: Yep I still gots nothing.**

** What a cliff hanger huh? No? This chapter is only about Kori and Dick! YAAAAAAY! *ahem* Whatever, get ready for some romance. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**Karen **

"You agreed you were going to help me set up for my party," I whined and tugged on his muscular arm.

"And you agreed that there was going to be snacks served, besides it's an all girls slumber party so why do I have to help?" Vic mimicked my voice.

"Because I said so, and no honey if you don't," I smirked knowing he was going to actually start helping now.

"Ugh, gross dudes. Save that for the bedroom!" Gar acted as if he was gagging.

I rolled my eyes and Vic kissed me on my cheek. "Yes, ma'am!" he saluted me.

"No, he's right! Where's the snacks you promised us?" Gar complained and opened up the cupboards.

"After you help me move my television set to the basement," I told him sternly, my eye twitching a bit. Man, all guys ever do is eat. Why did I even invite him, not to be rude but, he isn't really the muscular type. Wait, I didn't invite him.

"Uh, Gar, shouldn't you be hanging with Rachel or something?"

Vic opened up a Coca Cola can of soda. I elbowed him and made him give me a sip.

He groaned,"We broke up."

Brown soda came flying out of my mouth. Vic doubled back in laughter and Gar flushed.

I wiped soda from the corner of my mouth and stared at him in disbelief. I turned around towards Vic,"I don't know what's so funny, you're the one who's gonna be mopping that up."

That shut him up and he grumbled upstairs to go finish the job I had assigned him. That's my baby. I focused my attention back on Gar.

"You guys dated?"

He shrugged his shoulders,"I guess. For what about, forty minutes?"

I shook my head,"Alright. Now, get back to work!"

He took off upstairs behind Vic. Well this was something that was definitely going to be discussed at the sleepover.

* * *

**No One's Point of View**

After Dick shouted the number three, the door was off of its hinges. The white roses were on the hardwood floor and Dick was breathing anger. The top three buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned somehow from the constant banging on the door, and the repeated shouting. He was mostly surprised that Galfore hadn't come up the steps.

Her room was a mess. Her magazines and homework papers on the floor to her room. A discarded blue, Old Dominion University sweatshirt was hanging sloppily over the dresser mirror. The only light that was lit was a lamp in the far corner of her room.

Kori's face was buried in a purple pillow case and she was sobbing her heart out. As soon as she heard the door slam to the floor, she immediately stood up. She was no longer in her jeans and shirt, she traded them out for an over-sized T-shirt.

She stood there frozen like a deer in headlights, in shock and disbelief. Her emerald eyes met his in slight fear. Her fiery red hair and knots and curls. Without bothering to move an inch she stood there, words stuck in the pit of her throat.

Dick saw that there was nothing that needed to be said. He carefully walked over to her, stepping over all of her clothing on the floor. Determination was written all in his blue eyes. Dick came to the conclusion that sadly, Xavier was going to 'fucking' die. Literally.

The only sound in Kori's room was the footsteps of Dick coming toward her. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks had tear stains on them which made Dick even more determined. She was slightly still sniffling due to the sobbing she was doing for about ten minutes straight.

Once Dick finally stood directly in front of her, he softly grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to him. It wasn't rocket science and it wasn't unwanted. The rest just sort of fell into place. With his hand underneath of her he gave her the tenderest kiss he could muster. Instinctively, Kori wrapped her hands around his neck and fiddled around with his ebony hair.

Dick sat down on the bed, with Kori in his arms, and kissed her soft lips over and over again until they were red and swollen. She gasped for air and then leaned back in for more. There lips molded together perfectly. Kori slid her tongue around his mouth, asking for entrance and it was granted. Dick had Kori bridal style in his lap and slid a hand up her leg and underneath of her extra large shirt.

She moaned and Dick flushed a deep scarlet. His mind wondering what other sounds she could make. He rested his hand against her bottom and Kori thought of how she's rather have Dick's hand there rather than Xavier's.

"Well, it seems to me that you clearly don't have any boy troubles."

They sprung apart, faces flushed with embarrassment from being caught. Dick's hand was still intertwined with Kori's and he gave her a big smooch on the cheek.

Kori began twirling a piece or vermilion hair around her finger,"I never said that I had the boy troubles."

"Well, it looks like your uncle Galord set you up," Rachel said smirking at the two.

Kori giggled and corrected her,"_Galfore_, and yes, it would seem so."

"So, are you two official yet?"

It only became slightly awkward as they turned and faced each other. Dick, let go of Kori's hands reluctantly to go fetch the white roses he had originally brought her. She gasped as she saw them and he gave her a shy smile.

"Kori Anders, I have only known you for about four months but I feel as if I'd known you all my life. Would you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?"

"I would love to," Kori said and Rachel started clap slowly.

Her mood rocketed upwards and the smile on her face was brighter than the light in the room.

Rachel muttered,"Whatever, I told you Dick, all you had to do was apologize."

Dick rolled his eyes and pulled Kori towards him,"Whatever. Do you mind?"

Rachel backed out of the room,"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Just think next time before knocking down the door Dick. See you tomorrow, Kor!"

"Good-bye, friend!"

As soon as Rachel had stepped over the door Dick said to Kori,"You know I can fix that, right?"

"Of course you can, now come here!"

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" Dick smirked lovingly.

Kori crossed her arms and pretended to pout. Dick chuckled and pushed her up against her bedroom wall.

"You're so adorable, now where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: AWWWW SO MUCH FLUFF I LOVE IT! Review, Follow, and Favorite for more chappies! Until next time, loves!**


End file.
